The Righteous Side of Hell
by PotCFan101
Summary: Set immediately after Doom 2016, and leads up to Doom Eternal. Samuel Hayden banishes the Doom Slayer to Hell, but not the one he is familiar with. This one is inhabited by humans who have died, are (moderately) civil, and live in their own society. As the Doom Slayer navigates this strange dimension, he gains friends and foes alike, in an effort to return home.
1. New Hell, Same Slayer

**A/N: Special Thanks to TheOptimisticSpectator for the inspiration for this story. Also, the Doom Slayer might be a little bit OOC in later chapters.**

* * *

"I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no other choice."

The armor clad Doom Slayer looked up at the robotic Samual Hayden, powerless as he took away the Crucible Sword- the one weapon capable of storing Argent Energy from Hell- from him. After everything that happened- demons invading the UAC on Mars, Vega being destroyed, putting humanity at risk- Hayden was still claiming that it was all for the betterment of mankind.

"_Rerouting Tether coordinates… complete"_

"Our time is up. I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way." Samual activated the Crucible, and began walking away. "Until we see each other again."

The Tether portal was activated, and the Doom Slayer was teleported away from the UAC, and across space and time.

As the Doom Slayer zoomed past different dimensions, he caught glimpses of different versions of Hell, aside from the one he frequently visited.

The first one he got a clear look at was a red cavern with floating rocks chained together. In the distance, he could hear screaming.

Another was a rocky landscape, with several different rock formations with metal doors, and ash falling from the sky.

A third Hell looked similar to Earth, but was all Slums and ghettos There were even televisions, presumably depicting demons as humans..

The fourth Hell almost looked nothing of the sort, which puzzled the Doom Slayer. Rather than anything like the previous Hells, this one took the form of a labyrinth. Above the maze like structure was a giant spinning diamond shaped entity.

The fifth Hell appeared to just be pure darkness, but upon squinting, the Doom Slayer could somehow make out what appeared to be desolate plains, almost like a darkened desert.

A sixth Hell depicted spires of stone rising to a fiery sky, where there was a hole of light at the top. On the ground, there were thousands of souls, all appearing black with glowing green eyes.

A final version of the Underworld the Doom Slayer saw was a place of fire and brimstone, the Hell that early religious figures believed in, with rivers of lava flowing in all directions. There also seemed to be millions of souls scattered across the ground, as well as several towers in the distance..

* * *

Finally, the Tether teleportation stopped, and the Doom Slayer found himself falling miles above in the air. A few seconds of re-aligning himself, and the Slayer crashed into the ground. Luckily for him, his suit still had the impact compensation, and he landed safely from a height that would have killed anyone else. The moment he looked up, the Slayer came face to face with a landscape that looked familiar, yet different. It looked similar to the slums of any city on Earth, just… ruined. There weren't any places on fire, but it only took a few pentagrams on the sides of buildings for the Slayer to realize where he was: he was in another version of Hell.

"Whoa, sick costume, man!"

The Doom Slayer turned around to find himself staring at some type of bipedal creature with four arms. Upon further inspection, the Doom Slayer noticed that when the creature smiled, it had a mouth full of sharp fangs, with a single gold tooth.

"I didn't know demons celebrated Halloween down here! Neat!" the creature continued.

Confused, the Doom Slayer remembered that he still had the chip to Vega's backup conscience, and decided it was finally time to upload his companion back into the suit.

"I feel that I should thank you for downloading my conscience into the backup chip." Vega noted once the AI was uploaded. "It appears that the creature in front of you is demon. However, this one is quite different than the demons you have fought in the past, as I am not picking up any signatures of Argent Energy off of it."

The Doom Slayer paused, unsure of what to do. The thing in front of him was a demon, but did not appear hostile. This wouldn't be the first demon to not attack him on site either. After all, it was the Wretch who forged his Praetor suit in the first place.

After a few more seconds of pondering, the Doom Slayer elected to activate the external speaker for Vega, in order to communicate with the demon.

"Greetings. I am Vega, the artificial intelligence that accompanies the Doom Slayer."

"'Doom Slayer'?" the demon snorted. "Sounds like a pretty hot name. I'd like to see you slay me-" The Doom Slayer grew tired of the demon's talking, and grabbed him by the throat.

"Ooh, harder daddy!" the demon snickered, while gasping for breath. "Aw c'mon! You haven't had a good fuck until you've had one from Angel Dust!"

"Where are we?" Vega asked through the Slayer's suit, while the gauntleted fist loosened around the demon's throat.

"In Hell, genius!" Angel Dust rolled his eyes.

"How did we get here, again?"

"Beats me. You fell from the sky and and made me drop my drugs!" Angel Dust pouted. "Then to add insult to injury, you landed right on top of them! That's the second time this week!" Angel Dust suddenly stopped ranting, remembering what the computerized voice said. "Hey, what do you mean you got here again? I ain't ever seen you here!"

"This must be a different version of Hell." Vega mused, more talking to the Slayer. As the Doom Slayer looked around, watching demons come and go through the town, it appeared that none of them even noticed him. And suddenly, he remembered. Samual Hayden activated a Tether portal to send him across space and time so he could not interfere with the UAC's work.

"These demons don't appear to be hostile." Vega continued. "Perhaps they are very different than the ones we've faced, and do not seek to conquer Mars or Earth."

"Earth? Haven't been there since I died way back in '47." Angel Dust casually replied. "Aaaaannd, I just realized I don't give a fuck." The demon shrugged, and began walking away. Just as he turned around, the Doom Slayer clamped his hand on his shoulder, and spun him back to face the former marine's visor.

"What do you mean, you died?" Vega asked. "You weren't created here?"

"You get skull fucked or something?" Angel Dust asked. "I was originally some low life piece of shit in the 40s or so, and I OD'd and came here." Confused, the Doom Slayer let go of the demon, perplexed from this statement. The 40s could possibly mean the 1940s, a time where the major superpowers of Earth were at war with each other. The Slayer should know. After all, it was his ancestor who had killed the German Army's leader, Adolf Hitler himself. And yet...

"Is that how all demons came here?" Vega asked cautiously.

"Of course!" Angel Dust rolled his eyes again. "Well, there is Charlie, she was born in Hell-" Doom Slayer's ears perked up, though it could not be seen through his helmet.

"Who's Charlie?" Vega inquired.

"She's the princess of Hell and thinks that demons deserve a chance at redemption." Angel Dust blabbed away, before scoffing. "Personally, I think it's all bullshit."

"That we can agree." Vega commented, with the Doom Slayer nodding.

"Yeah, she even started up this stupid hotel to try to rehabilitate these things." Angel Dust started laughing, until the computer voice spoke again.

"Where can we find this hotel?"

"It's in the center of the city with the sign saying Hazbin. You can't miss it." Angel Dust answered, and the Doom Slayer took off towards the city.

"Dammit." Angel Dust groaned. "He left as quickly as he came." The demon chuckled at his sex joke, then went back to acquiring more drugs.


	2. Welcome to Hazbin Hotel

"Vaggie, did you see that?"

Charlie Magne squealed in delight, as her girlfriend walked closer to her and looked out the window in the hotel office.

"What?"

"A shooting star!" Charlie exclaimed, smiling brightly. "It came from the sky and zoomed past the city!"

"There aren't any shooting stars in Hell." Vaggie pointed out, while crossing her arms.

"But there was, I swear!" Charlie turned around, grinning while her blonde hair whipped through the air. "I made a wish that the hotel will actually work, and all the demons will be rehabilitated!"

"Oh, now that's entertainment!"

Vaggie's eye twitched uncomfortably, as a long eared demon clad in bright red and brandishing a microphone-like staff barged in. Ever since the past week, Charlie had been struggling with getting the hotel business off the ground, until _he_ showed up and offered his help. Most called him the "Radio Demon", but everyone also knew him by his real name.

Alastor.

"You actually believe in shooting stars!" Alastor laughed out loud.

"Shut the fuck up, you twisted, evil, manipulative-"

"Oh, do you actually believe your wish will come true?" Alastor addressed Charlie. "Newsflash: we're in Hell! There's no redemption, or wish granting, or any faith down here!"

Just then, there was a large pounding on the hotel's door. The sound of the knocking alone was like a clap of thunder, but the strength of it rocked the entire hotel, not unlike an Earthquake.

"I'll get it!" Alastor smiled enthusiastically, as he rushed towards the lobby's door and ripped it open, revealing a figure clad in green armor, though rusted and stained with blood. Alastor attempted to peer into the figure's eyes, but all he saw was a helmet with a turquoise visor.

"Greetings." A robotic voice chimed. "I am Vega, the artificial intelligence connected to the Doom Slayer's Praetor suit."

At the mention of "Doom Slayer", Charlie, who had just entered the lobby with Vaggie, visibly stiffened. The lobby's bartender, the alcoholic Husk, shrugged, while the maid/janitor named Niffty was too busy cleaning.

"The what now?" Charlie asked, nervous.

"The Doom Slayer." The computerized voice, apparently named Vega, repeated. "He was a marine for the UAC, based on planet Earth."

"Earth?" Charlie squealed. "I always wanted to visit there!"

"Why are you here?" Vaggie asked, pulling out her spear even as she noticed Charlie's initial worry fading.

"We heard from a demon named Angel Dust that there was a hotel being run to rehabilitate denizens of Hell." Vega explained.

"Of course he'd run his mouth." Vaggie grumbled, while aiming her spear right at the Doom Slayer.

"Personally, we thought the idea was ludicrous, until the Slayer found out that all these demons weren't created in Hell." Vega continued. "He is curious to how this rehabilitation works, but has his doubts."

"So… you're not here to kill everyone here?" Charlie stuttered out her lips slowly forming into a half smile.

"Not at the moment." Vega answered. "As far as we have seen, none of the demons here have attempted to attack the Doom Slayer, nor have they invaded other realms."

"Great!" Charlie smiled, but the grin soon faded the moment Alastor began speaking again.

"Splendid!" The Radio Demon grinned wildly. "He'll only kill demons who try to go to other dimensions, like IMP!"

The Doom Slayer paused, his head turning towards Alastor so fast, everyone could hear the bones in his neck popping.

"IMP?"

"Oh yes!" Alastor grinned even wider. "Immediate Murder Professionals! They take pride in their assassination business. They even discovered a way to travel to Earth-"

"Where are they?" Vega demanded, as the Doom Slayer rushed towards Alastor and grabbed him by the throat. Even though his windpipe was slowly being crushed, the Radio Demon smiled even wider.

"They're just around the corner, in Imp City." Alastor said quickly. "Ironic, don't you think? The princess of Hell is trying to solve Hell's overpopulation with this hopeless hotel, and it's just down the road to a business that's adding to the problem! They even killed a child-"

In an instant, the Doom Slayer let go of Alastor and sped out of the hotel with incredible speed, leaving Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, and the other employees of Hazbin Hotel speechless. As if that wasn't enough, Angel Dust strolled into the lobby, snorting his drugs.

"Hey bitches, how's it going-" Angel Dust stopped, seeing everyone's shocked expressions. "Huh. What'd I miss?"

In an instant, Vaggie was in his face, pointing her finger at the spider demon.

"You idiot!" She screamed. "You told a guy calling himself the _Doom Slayer_ about this hotel?!"

"Jeezus, you act like it's the end of the world." Angel Dust shrugged, plopping himself down on the lobby's couch and picking at his fingernails. "It's not like he went on a killing spree or anything."

"Speaking of-" Vaggie whirled around on Alastor. "_You_. You have openly mocked our idea for the Hotel, decided to twist things to your liking, and now you've set a demon hunter loose? For what? For your own sick entertainment?"

"Precisely, my dear!" Alastor grinned happily. "What better form of entertainment is there than the reality of violence and death!"

"You're a monster!" Vaggie shouted. "You're a wicked, psychotic piece of-"

"Hey, where's Charlie?" Angel Dust suddenly interrupted, looking around. Vaggie stopped her ranting for the second time that day, and looked around the lobby as well. With a feeling of dread, Vaggie looked outside, seeing the princess of Hell vainly trying to race after the Doom Slayer.

"Oh no…"


	3. Immediate Murder Professionals

The Doom Slayer stopped at an office looking building with horns and looked at the door, seeing the writing on the glass:

**Immediate Murder Professionals**

The Slayer looked at the building in disgust, before reaching into the quantum pouch behind his back, the device capable of holding all his weapons, and pulled out his favorite gun, the one he called the super shotgun. It was already tiresome to hold back from killing those demons at the hotel, particularly the one dubbed the "Radio Demon", and now, his hands were twitching to murder anything at this point.

The Slayer kicked open the doors, shattering the glass, and made his way through the building. Interestingly enough, there were no demons on the ground floor, so he made his way up the stairs and burst into the next floor.

The Doom Slayer did this through every floor, and still, no demons. It wasn't until the top floor of the building that he finally found what he was looking for. Staring back at him was regular old door with paint and a piece of cardboard hanging to it:

_IMP Headquarters (Meeting in Progress)_

* * *

IMP's hellhound receptionist, Loona, was staring at her computer in boredom, when out of nowhere, the door to IMP Headquarters was blown off its hinges and flew across the room. Had Loona not ducked, the door would have decapitated her to boot.

"Hey, you're gonna have to pay for that-" Loona stopped, seeing a tall, bulky armored person standing in the doorway, shotgun in hand.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" Loona asked, scoffing. "It's not Halloween yet."

The figure said nothing, and leveled his shotgun.

"Immediate Murder Professionals." a computerized voice announced from the figure wearing green armor. "You found a way to cross over to Earth, correct?"

"Yeah, so what?" Loona shrugged and pulled out her phone. The next thing she felt was a shotgun blast hit her in the chest, and her body crumpled to the ground.

The Doom Slayer stepped over the Hellhound's body and strolled into the room on the far side, labeled "Blitzo's Office". As he got towards the door, he heard someone speaking.

"Loona, what was that?" a male voice asked. "I thought I heard a gunshot, but I don't remember ever giving you a gun."

The Doom Slayer kicked down the door to the office, finding three red colored demons sitting at a table. One of them had white hair around his head, as well as what looked like mutton chops, while the demon right next to him was clearly female. The third demon, presumably the leader, had long horns protruding out his head, and was seated at the head of the table.

"Who the fuck are you?" the lead demon asked. "And how did Loona let you in?"

"If you are referring to that beast outside, she is destroyed." Vega replied, as the Doom Slayer took aim and blew the white haired demon's head off.

"That's my husband you just shot!" the female demon wailed, and she leapt at the Slayer. The Hell walker was unfazed, and grabbed the demon by the throat in mid air, before putting his shotgun down for a second to use his other hand to rip her jaw right off. The results of the Doom Slayer's action was gory to say the least, and the female demon was tossed to the side, where she began lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Hey, hey, we can work something out!" the lead demon began sputtering, as the Slayer picked up his shotgun and advanced. "You want someone dead on Earth? Just say so!"

"How did you find a way to Earth?" Vega asked, while the marine jammed his shotgun in the demon's face.

"I got this big ass book after sleeping with some guy-"

"Thank you."

The Doom Slayer pulled the trigger, and the demon's brains were splattered all over the wall behind him. After a few minutes of searching, the Slayer found a large black tome with some gold illustrations in the demon's desk. With his mission completed, the Doom Slayer turned to leave, but paused when he saw Charlie standing in the doorway. Her hands were shaking, she was on the verge of tears, and she clearly saw the bloody carnage that the Doom Slayer performed.

"Why?" Charlie barely whispered. She didn't even register what he just did should be impossible, as only the Exterminators have the means to kill demons. "How could you do this?"

"Charlie…" Vega tried to explain. "These demons were invading Earth to murder humans…"

"But why did you have to kill them?" Charlie retorted. "Couldn't there have been a more humane way to stop them?"

"Do you believe that they would have stopped after a 'slap on the wrist', as people say?" Vega asked. "Even if the Doom Slayer took away their method of crossing over, they would have found another way to continue their business."

"You don't know that!" Charlie shouted.

"Yes we do." the Doom Slayer began walking towards the doorway, and gently pushed Charlie aside. "The demons we've fought before have tried countless times to invade Earth. Each time the Slayer stopped them, they tried something else. Demons don't change. They can't change. Furthermore, they were adding to the overpopulation problem that you yourself are trying to solve."

"Everyone can change." Charlie protested, as she ran after the Doom Slayer. "Do you ever doubt yourself?"

"The Doom Slayer has no doubts when killing demons." Vega replied.

"Really? When you were killing those imps back there, you never stopped and thought that maybe they have families?"

"They killed a child!" Vega nearly shouted, despite being artificial, as the Doom Slayer turned around and stared down at her. "The child no doubt had a family!"

"I won't deny they did something awful, even evil, but somewhere inside, there was a rainbow, or a light." Charlie continued. "And you went and snuffed that light out forever."

"You're wrong." Vega said bluntly. "There's no good in the demons the Slayer murders. All they do is mindlessly murder."

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked, about to cry again. "You didn't give them a chance!"

"A chance to what? To kill innocents again?" Vega shot back, as the Doom Slayer's fists began shaking with silent fury. "Is that what you want?"

"No, a chance to try again!" Charlie pleaded. "Please. Let them try to be better." Charlie closed her eyes, waiting for something- _anything_\- to happen.

For several long moments, all Charlie could hear was the Doom Slayer's heavy breathing, and she wished that he would do one of two things; either kill her too, or just leave.

Instead, it was Vega who broke the silence.

"Judging by the Doom Slayer's neural waves, he is willing to compromise." the artificial intelligence spoke. Charlie opened one eye, seeing that the demon killer had not moved at all during the silence.

"What kind of compromise?" the princess of Hell asked, worried.

"The Doom Slayer is willing to help you with anything in the Hazbin Hotel, and will even assist with some of the demons willing to redeem themselves."

"But?" Charlie asked. "I feel like there's a 'but' in there."

"There is." Vega confirmed. "If there are demons who go back to their old ways, or flat out refuse to try to be better, you will have no qualms with him destroying them." Charlie thought about that ultimatum for a moment, and in the end, nodded.

"It's a deal then." Charlie stuck out her hand for the Slayer to shake and he gingerly took it. If Charlie had expected him to have a bone crushing grip, he didn't reveal it. The only one who responded was Vega.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's wondering, the reason I had the Doom Slayer end everyone at IMP so quickly without much of a fight is because the demons in the Doom games (aside from maybe the Cyberdemon and Spider Mastermind) are barely a challenge for him. I'd imagine the demons in the Hazbin Hotel Universe, especially only three of them in an office, would be a walk in the park.**


	4. Taking Out the Trash

The Doom Slayer and Charlie walked out of IMP Headquarters and looked down, seeing at least a hundred flights of stairs.

"Great. Stairs." Charlie groaned. She was about to descend the first step, when she felt herself being picked up from behind. It took her a moment to realize the Doom Slayer had picked her up, and was holding her almost bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Charlie shouted. Suddenly, her eyes widened, as the Doom Slayer jumped over the railing and began falling through the empty space.

"This is too high!" Charlie screamed, but stopped the moment they landed on the ground. Charlie quickly scrambled away from the Slayer, noticing cracks forming underneath his boots, but was amazed that she didn't feel any pain at all.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked the marine.

"The Doom Slayer is fine." Vega explained. "The impact compensation built into the Praetor suit negates any injury he would endure while falling."

"That's… pretty cool!" Charlie explained, and turned around towards the entrance, only for her jaw to drop.

Outside the large doors was a large crowd of demons, with a news camera being pointed right in their direction. Charlie squinted, seeing the news channel printed on the side. Channel 666 News.

"Oh shit." Charlie grumbled. That was before she realized that Alastor, Angel Dust, and Vaggie were all right next to the cameraman.

* * *

"Good afternoon! I'm Katie Killjoy!" a tall, blonde haired demon with long fingernails said cheerfully.

"And I'm Tom Trench, with 666 News. There's been a reported attack in Imp City a few minutes ago on Immediate Murder Professionals company." a small demon with a gas mask added.

"That's true, Tom. But who cares about the low life imps in that ghetto! What's really interesting is who carried out this attack." Right next to Katie, a piece of footage was shown, depicting an armored being jump to the floor of IMP Headquarters, while holding onto Charlie.

"No one knows who he is, if it is a he, but it looks like the princess of Hell has found a new squeeze." Tom continued, before muttering, "Lucky bastard."

"Stay tuned to find out who this mystery man could be!" Katie said cheerfully, and before the news cut to a break, she smashed Tom's face into the table.

* * *

While Vaggie and Angel Dust wore shocked expressions, it was Alastor who was grinning ear to ear.

"This doesn't look good." Charlie murmured, as she and the Doom Slayer stepped out of IMP Headquarters. Immediately, the crowd began asking questions.

"Charlie, who's this new guy?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Did he really kill everyone at Immediate Murder Professionals?"

The Doom Slayer clenched his fists in frustration, but Charlie stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry, I got this." the princess of Hell walked the marine, before addressing the crowd. "No comment. Let us pass." For a moment, no one moved, until the Doom Slayer pulled out the super shotgun from his quantum pouch and cranked the pump. Everyone quickly dispersed and went about their day, leaving Alastor, Angel Dust, and Vaggie with Charlie and the Slayer.

"What the fuck happened?" Vaggie asked, looking at the Doom Slayer in horror. "Did he kill everyone in there?"

"There were only four guys." Charlie reasoned. "And they did contribute to the overpopulation problem, including killing kids…"

"While I'd agree with that, what's stopping him from killing us?" Vaggie added. "What makes you think he won't blow us down to the lower circles?"

"Sounds hot." Angel Dust remarked, but immediately shut up when Vaggie shot him a death glare.

"The Doom Slayer will not murder demons that are genuinely trying to redeem themselves." Vega offered.

"How'd all those demons even know we were there?" Charlie asked, curious. "You guys didn't even know I had left for a while."

"I called the news anchors!" Alastor revealed, without a hint of remorse. "This is the most entertaining incident I've ever seen in my entire life!"

"Are you serious?" Vaggie yelled at the Radio Demon, while simultaneously pointing to the Slayer. "He killed four demons! He'll probably kill more!"

"The more, the merrier!" Alastor laughed. "It's more fun that way!"

"You just don't care, do you?" Charlie realized. "How many people you hurt. It's all just a sick game to you."

"Ding ding ding!" Alastor said sarcastically. "We have a winner! You already knew I didn't care about your pathetic excuse of a hotel.

"But I never knew how depraved you could really be…" Charlie looked at the ground, feeling incredibly small in that moment.

Seeing this, the Doom Slayer stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.

"We're giving you one chance." Vega spoke through the Praetor armor. "Leave the hotel. Cease your manipulation. Or suffer the consequences."

"How about… no?" Alastor snapped his fingers, and black tentacles erupted from the ground, ensnaring the Doom Slayer and raising him high into the air. While the Slayer struggled, he let go of the book that he had taken from IMP Headquarters.

"Okay, that's enough!" Vaggie declared, brandishing her spear and pointing it at Alastor. With a simple wave of the Radio Demon's hand, a single tentacle erupted right behind Charlie's girlfriend and grabbed her as well.

"Stop, please!" Charlie begged, hoping that he would let go of her friends.

"Why, this is the purest form of entertainment, my dear." Alastor's smile grew impossibly wide. "Your pain amuses me."

The Doom Slayer struggled against the tentacles, which were rapidly squeezing him. If he could just reach…

The metallic running of a chainsaw was heard, and Alastor looked up, watching as the Doom Slayer shredded the tentacles surrounding him.

"Not possible." the Radio Demon mumbled, his smile faltering for a second.

The Slayer cut the last of the tentacles binding him, and fell towards the ground. Just as his feet made impact, he rolled forward, before standing up and sawing through the tentacle that was squeezing Vaggie. The moment the black tendril was severed, Vaggie felt herself falling, until she was suddenly caught by the Doom Slayer.

"Th-thanks." Vaggie stammered, as Charlie ran up to her and hugged her.

The Doom Slayer advanced on Alastor, momentarily putting away the chainsaw, as the Radio Demon grew more and more afraid.

"Stay back!" Alastor ordered, pointing his staff at him. The Slayer simply ripped the staff away from him, broke it in half, and jammed one piece into his stomach. Alastor screamed loudly, albeit sounding like static of a radio. Before the Doom Slayer could stab the other piece into Alastor's head, the demon transformed into a shadow and teleported away, in order to escape the Hell Walker.

"Damn, for a second I thought you were going to fuck him or something." Angel Dust snickered. Vaggie visibly growled for him to be silent, while Charlie turned to the Doom Slayer.

"Thank you for saving my girlfriend." Charlie smiled, though she still looked slightly nervous.

"And thanks for getting rid of that creep." Vaggie shivered. Charlie still looked afraid, and it did not go unnoticed by the Doom Slayer.

"You don't need to fear the Slayer." Vega commented. "I told you he would not harm you, as your intentions are benevolent."

"I know, it's just…" Charlie murmured. "My dad used to tell stories about you when I was a kid."

"What kind of stories?" Vega asked.

"Usually the kind to make me behave." Charlie scoffed. "He once told a tale about a man who walked through Hell, murdering every demon he saw, all across what he called the Umbral Plains. He always called him the Doom Slayer."

"Interesting." Vega commented. "As far as I am aware, the Doom Slayer never met your father… Lucifer, correct?"

"Yes." Charlie confirmed. "He never actually met you either, but he heard about you. His stories always ended with the Doom Slayer being trapped and entombed by the forces of Hell. Still, the stories scared the shit out of me."

"Why was that?" Vega asked, even though the Doom Slayer knew the obvious reason.

"Because whenever I did something bad, Dad would say, 'careful Charlie, or the Doom Slayer will wake up and get you!'" Charlie shuddered, remembering all those sleepless nights after hearing the stories.

"I never heard that one before." Vaggie frowned, with Angel Dust agreeing.

"Neither of you were born in Hell." Charlie shrugged.

"That's why you were visibly afraid when you saw the Slayer at the hotel." Vega guessed, and Charlie confirmed with a nod.

"Your father was correct. The Doom Slayer was entombed by Hell. He just recently woken up."

"How come?" Charlie asked, intrigued.

"Story for another time." Vega decided. "We should return to the hotel…"

The Doom Slayer turned around to reach for the tome he snagged from IMP Headquarters, only to find that it wasn't there. Inside his helmet, the Slayer furrowed his brow in confusion, before turning back and walking towards the Hazbin Hotel, silently following Charlie and her friends.


	5. The Interview

The doors to Hazbin Hotel opened, and Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel Dust strolled in, followed shortly by the Doom Slayer.

"So what are we going to do now?" Angel Dust asked, as he walked up to the bar and began drinking cheap booze. "Your buddy kinda just chased off your biggest benefactor."

"We were doing pretty good before Alastor showed up." Vaggie said, in an attempt of encouragement, but noticed Charlie sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "Charlie, are you okay?"

"You were right." Charlie sniffed, refusing to look up. "You warned me about Alastor, and I didn't listen."

"Hey, it's okay." Vaggie sat down next to her girlfriend. "You wanted the hotel to succeed, and you saw Alastor as someone who could help with that."

"But look what he caused." Charlie whispered. "He sent the Slayer to go murder demons, just for a laugh."

"As much as I disagree with that, he did have a point." Vaggie grimaced. "The IMP company was just adding to the problem we're trying to solve. And they murdered innocent children."

"Finally, somebody understands." Vega remarked. Vaggie shot the Doom Slayer a look that said, 'I got this'.

"Plus, he did say he was willing to help." Vaggie added. "And he did kinda save my life back there."

"And here I thought you were going to hate the Doom Slayer." Charlie smirked.

"I didn't trust him at first." Vaggie admitted. "But I trust you. And you seem to trust him."

"Thanks Vaggie." Charlie smiled, hugging her friend. "You always know what to say to cheer me up." Charlie turned towards the Doom Slayer, who had stood motionless the entire time.

"How are we going to spread the word about the hotel now?" Charlie pondered. "We can't just get an interview with the news. Not after last week…"

"Don't be too sure." Husk shouted, having been on the hotel's phone since they all walked in. Curious, Charlie walked over to the bartender, who just finished talking.

"Here, it's for you."

Charlie quickly took the phone and began speaking to whoever was on the other end. Vaggie tried to listen, but all she heard were a couple "yeah"s, several "okay"s, and a "thanks", before hanging up.

"666 News wants us back on, tomorrow morning!" Charlie shouted excitedly.

"What, why?" Vaggie asked, confused. "You had a brawl with Katie Killjoy last week. Or have they forgotten?"

"They want him to come along." Charlie pointed to the Doom Slayer. "Apparently, after the incident today, they think that he's my boyfriend or something."

"Wonder where they got that." Angel Dust snorted as he downed another beer. "They already know you have a girlfriend."

"Either way, we gotta prepare what you're going to say. Like, really prepare." Vaggie told her. "And definitely no singing this time."

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Okay, you remember the talking points?" Vaggie asked Charlie, as she straightened the bowtie backstage.

"Yep! Got it all memorized!" Charlie answered cheerfully.

"And you-" Vaggie turned around and looked up at the Doom Slayer. "You figured out what to say?"

"The Doom Slayer does not normally speak." Vega replied. "However, I can communicate in his stead."

"That'll have to do." Vaggie shrugged. "Oh, and Charlie-" Vaggie pointed her hand at her girlfriend, with all fingers straightened. "-absolutely no singing this time." Charlie looked towards the Doom Slayer, who nodded in agreement.

"You got it." Charlie grinned, and she and the Doom Slayer began walking towards the stage, where they were met by Katie Killjoy on her smoke break.

"Hi again." Charlie said nervously, but was interrupted.

"Let me make this clear to you." Katie sneered, crushing the cigarette in her palm. "I don't care that your royalty, or that you're the princess of Hell. After what you did last week, if you try anything, I will _fucking kill you_."

"Trust me, I won't." Charlie quickly said. Satisfied that she was intimidated, Katie turned her head towards the Doom Slayer.

"And as for you, I don't actually give a shit about you." Katie chuckled. "We just wanted you here to boost our ratings."

"Likewise." Vega replied. Katie looked visibly annoyed, but only for a second, as the cameraman just announced they were live.

"Welcome back, folks!" Katie zoomed back to her seat, her smile stretching as she faked her cheery persona. Right beside her, Tom Trench sat with his chin resting on his palm, looking bored. "Charlotte, after the events of yesterday in Imp City, everyone's just _dying_ to know who your new boyfriend is!" By this time, Charlie and the Doom Slayer were seated at the other end of the table, looking confused and at a loss for words.

"Um… he's not my boyfriend…" Charlie tried to say, getting flustered.

"That's certainly how it looked yesterday!" Katie continued. "Roll the footage!"

Charlie looked to the right in horror, seeing a television play live footage from the studio. In the top left corner, just over Charlie's head, was footage of the Doom Slayer dropping from the IMP Headquarters stairs, with Charlie in his arms.

"Oh shit." Charlie groaned, realizing how that looked.

"That's right!" Katie grinned maliciously. "And seeing as how that was just after he killed three imps and a hellhound, it seems you don't actually care about demons getting redemption! You don't actually give a shit, just like the rest of us! Seems hypocritical of you, don'tcha think?"

Charlie buried her face in her hands, the feeling of being humiliated twice slowly creeping in. The Doom Slayer saw this, looked at Katie Killjoy, and smashed his fist onto the table. To him, it was no more than a love tap, but it still shook the table, and shocked Killjoy and Trench.

"Listen here, you bitch!" Vega said, in his calm AI voice. Charlie looked up, stunned that the artificial intelligence was capable of cursing to begin with, while in the corner of her eye, Vaggie was in the audience making hand motions to get the Slayer to stop.

"Charlie and the Doom Slayer are in no kind of relationship." Vega continued. "And he killed those demons because they deserved to die for murdering children on Earth."

For a moment, Katie was speechless, but her expression soon changed to her usual sneer.

"What did you call me?" Katie seethed, extending her extra appendages and going into full demon form.

"Oh no…" Vaggie whispered.

The Doom Slayer, however, was not fazed in the slightest, and as Katie attempted to stab him with one of her extra arms, he ripped it from her body. As Killjoy let loose a blood curdling scream of agony, the Slayer plunged the appendage through her eye and out the back of her skull, before ripping her head off with unnatural strength.

"Holy shit!" Tom Trench yelled, and he began running off, only for the Doom Slayer to pull out his combat shotgun and shooting him in the back, coating the exit with the demon's brains and blood. For what seemed like an hour, no one moved a muscle. That is, until a demon in front, wearing a black shirt that said 'crew' on it, shouted,

"Fuck it, kill 'em both!"

Charlie's eyes widened, as the demons in the audience began to have murderous looks on their faces.

"Charlie, get behind us." Vega ordered.

"But-" the princess of Hell was about to protest, as she could also fight.

"NOW!"

Charlie out of fear, and quickly got behind the Doom Slayer, while she watched Vaggie suddenly exit the studio altogether. The Slayer calmly stood up, picked up his shotgun, and cranked the pump.

That was all the demons needed to start charging. In an instant, the Doom Slayer jumped on top of the table and began blasting any demon that came to close. One caught him off guard from the side and grabbed his arm, but he jumped up and blew the demon apart with just one shotgun blast. As he landed, the Doom Slayer stomped a fire demon's head into the ground, violently killing it with another quick stomp. With a roar of pure hatred, the Hell Walker put away his shotgun and took out the chaingun, activating the triple turret and shredding the remainder of the demons charging.

Throughout the entire time, Charlie watched in silent terror, not wanting to involve herself in the fight. For all she knew, the Doom Slayer might snap and kill her too.

Eventually, the last demon fell to the Doom Slayer's carnage, and all that was left was him, Charlie, and the studio camera, still miraculously turned on. Seeing this, the Slayer strolled over and picked it up, making sure it them both, as well as all the bodies.

"Let it be known, denizens of Hell." Vega announced. "Princess Charlie has given you countless attempts at redemption, and you have laughed it off. The Doom Slayer will not be so lenient. If you do not redeem yourselves, we will hunt you down and erase you from this plane of existence. This is your one and only warning."

After Vega finished the monologue, the Doom Slayer put his fist through the camera, shattering it completely. Silently, Charlie walked over to the Slayer, still mortified at what had transpired.

"I didn't know your robot could swear." Charlie mumbled.

"I have scanned enough of the Doom Slayer's brain waves to accurately predict what he would say." Vega answered, as the Slayer turned around.

"So, he's speaking through you?"

"In a way, yes."

Charlie nodded, then looked back at Katie Killjoy's lifeless corpse.

"I know they attacked first…" Charlie nearly whispered. "...but they're still my people."

"By your own account, this is the second time you offered your hand to help them, and they spat in your face." Vega pointed out. "They clearly didn't care about redemption."

Just then, Vaggie burst back into the studio.

"Charlie, I called up Husk. He's here with our ride-" Vaggie stopped, seeing all the demon corpses lying before the Doom Slayer's feet. "Holy fuck."

"I believe our point was made." Vega beeped. "It's time to go." The Doom Slayer began walking out of the studio, but stopped when he noticed Charlie just standing there.

"I can see where you're coming from, that we don't deserve redemption…" Charlie murmured. "But I can't help but feel torn everytime one of my people dies."

"That's what the Doom Slayer thought originally." Vega revealed. "He believed that demons can't change. But now, after seeing you, and your girlfriend… you're genuinely attempting to be better, and are attempting to help others be better." The Doom Slayer stepped closer to Charlie.

"The deal never changed." Vega continued. "We will help you with the hotel in any way we can, and are more than open to help other demons gain redemption. But we will not hesitate to rip and tear other demons who attack you or others who are not willing to change." Charlie looked up at the Slayer, dried her eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you." the princess of Hell stood on her tiptoes and hugged the Doom Slayer, even though she figured he wouldn't hug back. After a while, Charlie stopped the hug, and stepped down.

"Let's go home." Vaggie announced, and the other two nodded, making their way out the studio and towards the limousine. At last, Charlie finally felt she could see the Doom Slayer, the man that gave her nightmares as a child, as a friend.

* * *

**I read a couple reviews reminding me that the demons in Hazbin Hotel can't be permanently killed unless with the special tools the Exterminators use, but in my head canon for this fanfic, the Doom Slayer is the only one who can permanently destroy them, even without the Exterminators' tools. The reasons I have for this is because firstly, He's from a different dimension, and not all creatures from different realms abide by the same rules (this will also carry over into later chapters when the demons from the Doom games show up). Secondly, in the games, the Slayer was blessed by the Seraphim so he could continue murdering demons, including ripping them apart with his bare hands, so there's that.**


	6. Business Goes Up

The ride back to Pentagram City was silent, despite Charlie and the Doom Slayer having come to a mutual understanding. The only sound made was when the marine reloaded each of his weapons. Each time he pulled something seemingly out of thin air, Vaggie's eyes widened.

"How do you keep doing that?" Vaggie asked, her curiosity piqued. The Doom Slayer looked up, in the process of putting a shell in the super shotgun.

"Quantum Pouch." Vega replied. "Makes storing weapons easier."

Vaggie nodded, and the ride home continued in silence.

* * *

Five minutes later, the limo pulled up, with the Doom Slayer, Vaggie, and Charlie slowly stepping out.

"Uh, Charlie?" Vaggie elbowed the princess of Hell. "You might want to take a look at this…"

Charlie looked towards the Hazbin Hotel, and her jaw dropped. Hundreds, if not thousands of demons were standing in front of the hotel, apparently waiting to be let in.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, prompting every demon to turn in her direction.

"We saw you and the demon killer on 666 News!" One of the demons, appearing as just a ball of flame with arms and legs, cried out. "We seek to be redeemed."

"Well, guess your speech worked." Charlie grinned, reaching up to pat the Slayer on the shoulder.

"Everyone, move!" Vaggie shouted. "Let us through!"

Seeing the Doom Slayer with them, the demons nodded and frantically parted to the sides, allowing the three to enter the hotel. Once they got inside, they were met by Angel Dust and Husk.

"We saw what happened on tv." Angel Dust smirked, looking at the Slayer. "God damn, you really know how to put the fear of God in someone, huh?" Despite no one being able to see it, the Doom Slayer smirked under his helmet.

"Husk, could you start filling out the guest book?" Charlie asked the cat demon.

"Sure." Husk shrugged, taking a liquor bottle with him, as Vaggie opened the doors.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Charlie cheered. "Finally I can help these souls be redeemed and go to Heaven!"

"CHARLOTTE!"

Charlie gulped, and turned around. Standing in the doorway, were two demons, both having blonde hair. While the female demon wore a black silk dress, the male wore a white suit with a large white hat to compliment. Wreathed around the hat was a snake with an apple. Every demon worth their salt knew him as Lucifer Magne, AKA the King of Hell. But Charlie knew him by another name.

"Hi Dad. Hi Mom."

"I see your project is working." Lucifer noted, with subtle indifference. Instead, he walked right up to the Doom Slayer, and narrowed his eyes.

"What is he doing here?" The Devil asked. The Slayer's fists clenched with rage, but he remained calm.

"He's helping me, Dad." Charlie told her father. "Didn't you see all the demons outside?"

"Yes, no doubt from the speech he broadcasted to all of Hell." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Yes, your mother and I saw it too. It's why we're here. To make sure the Doom Slayer doesn't go on another killing spree."

"He won't." Charlie promised, then looked towards the Slayer himself. "Right?"

"The Doom Slayer will only destroy demons that are continuously evil and not willing to be redeemed." Vega confirmed.

"See?" Charlie looked to her parents with pleading eyes.

"Honey, maybe we should trust Charlotte…" Lilith started to say to her husband. "She isn't a kid anymore."

"I'm well aware." Lucifer snapped. "But she has apparently forgotten the stories I used to tell her-"

"I haven't." Charlie interrupted. "Those stories you told me that kept me up at night? They all come flooding back the moment he stepped through the doors of this hotel. But-" she pointed a finger towards the armor wearing human. "-he hasn't done anything to harm me, or Vaggie, or Angel Dust."

"Well, he did choke me a bit." Angel Dust piped up. "But the joke's on him, I enjoyed it."

"He killed everyone working at IMP, and slaughtered the entire audience and crew of 666 News." Lucifer reminded his daughter. "Not to mention word is that he drove off Alastor."

"IMP was crossing over to Earth in order to murder humans." Vega retorted. "One of their targets was a little boy. The rest had attacked either Charlie or the Doom Slayer. Regardless, he has no regrets."

"He's telling the truth, Dad." Charlie stepped in front of the Doom Slayer and crossed her arms.

"I vouch for him too." Vaggie spoke up, standing next to Charlie. "Besides, IMP was just adding to the overpopulation issue."

Seeing that his daughter was siding with the one human who could make any demon shake in their boots, Lucifer threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine." the King of Hell scowled. "But I better not wake up to find him pointing a gun in my face."

"As long as you don't try murdering innocents." Vega warned. Lucifer glared at the Hell Walker, before leaving the room to speak with Lilith.

"Hey, thanks for not, you know…" Charlie looked towards the Doom Slayer, who eyed her curiously. "Killing my Dad or anything."

"He was getting annoying." Vega remarked, which caused Charlie to chuckle.

"You're not going to, are you?"

"Has he attempted to invade Earth, or slaughter humans?"

"No. Or at least, not that I know of."

"Then rest assured, your father will be spared." The Doom Slayer began walking off, as Vega mentioned something about the book they acquired from IMP Headquarters.

"What about that book?" Charlie asked, having only heard the last bit. "I thought you took it after that, uh, argument with Alastor."

"No." the Slayer turned around, with his arms crossed. "We were going to pick it up, but it had vanished."

"Huh. Weird." Charlie commented, while frowning. She had a nagging feeling that it didn't simply grow legs and walk away...

* * *

Back in IMP City, Alastor watched a television play the Doom Slayer's message to all the demons on repeat, not satisfied with the results of the brawl at the 666 News Station.

"So disappointing." Alastor muttered, revealing behind his back the book from IMP Headquarters. "But with this, I will have complete control of Hell. And revenge against the Doom Slayer."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the first half of this story! The rest will introduce a lot of elements from the Doom games, primarily the 2016 version. It'll also be where this story gets really crazy and "fanfictiony". In addition to all this, I'm going to start suggesting music to listen to while reading this. Stay tuned.**


	7. Knee Deep in the Dead

**A/N: As the Joker said, "And here, we... go"**

**Oh, some good songs to listen to are For Whom the Bell Tolls by Metallica, Would by Alice in Chains, and any OST from Doom 2016. Even the Main Menu soundtrack is awesome.**

* * *

_6 Months Later_

The device was ready. After months of researching and preparing, Alastor had finally found a way to exact his revenge. Just moments after he had been humiliated and nearly killed by the Doom Slayer, he had snuck by and snagged the Tome of Occultism, once owned by an old acquaintance named Blitzo, rest his damned soul. He had learned that the version of Hell that the Doom Slayer was most familiar with, also known as Argent D'Nur, was from a different dimension.

Further reading, it was revealed how to summon demons from said dimension, by creating what was known as "gore nests", by travelling to Earth and abducting humans for the rituals. Fortunately for Alastor, he only required one gore nest, which he set up on the outskirts of Pentagram City, as the demons of this circle of Hell were far weaker and inferior to what the Doom Slayer has faced before, evidenced by the slaughter at 666 News.

"_O great ones of Argent, I summon thee!_" Alastor spoke in an ancient, demonic language, as he knelt on one knee and bowed his head while slamming his repaired staff into the ground. For a moment, nothing happened, then a blood red sphere formed above the gore nest, and it was growing bigger.

"Yes." Alastor cackled. "Come forth, demons of Hell! Wreak havoc across this pitiful plane of existence!"

"_Who dares summon us?_" a booming voice asked through the portal.

"Your master Alastor, of course!" the Radio Demon said arrogantly. "I have brought you here to destroy the Doom Slayer, and to assist me in toppling all the other overlords of this circle!"

"_You are the master of nothing._" the entity spat. A large demon with what appeared to be a mechanical disk in his chest materialized out of thin air, surrounded by red energy, and grabbed Alastor by the throat, causing him to drop his staff. This time, unlike when the Doom Slayer threatened him about IMP, he wasn't smiling. In fact, he was downright terrified. This wasn't going as planned.

"_You are nothing._" the disembodied voice continued. "_This realm will fall, just as Argent D'Nur fell. But you will not be apart of this. However…"_ the massive demon waited for a portal to open from the gore nest, and threw Alastor in. Once he fell through, the portal closed up.

"_We have other uses for you, 'Radio Demon'._"

The demon roared loudly, as more from Argent D'Nur materialized through the use of the gore nests. Imps, Cacodemons, Mancubi, and Barons of Hell.

The lead demon looked out across the city, and his eyes focused upon particular building before them, having the sign that read "Hazbin Hotel".

The demon screamed with rage, somehow sensing the Doom Slayer was there, and began charging into the city, intent on taking this circle of Hell for their own.

* * *

Charlie was working in her private office, when she heard the sharp knocking on her door. Having grown accustomed to the force of these knockings, and who it was, she smiled warmly.

"Enter."

The Doom Slayer walked in and closed the door behind him. Though there was a chair in front of him, he preferred to stand, so Charlie had to look up at him.

"There was another demon that made it clear he was only at the hotel to take advantage of the hospitality." Vega reported. "He had no real desire to be redeemed."

"And you killed him." Charlie sighed in sadness. Over the last few months, she had more or less become desensitized to the Doom Slayer's methods of helping with the hotel. It wasn't even that uncommon for him to unload a shotgun blast right in the lobby. Still, Charlie couldn't help but feel a stab of sorrow every time someone died.

"Did you at least bring them outside the hotel, to not cause a mess on the ground floor?"

"More or less." Vega commented. "The Slayer instead kicked him out of his room. Literally."

"What does that even mean..." Charlie stopped, realizing what the AI meant, and dashed to her window and looked down. On the pavement just outside the hotel's curb was the corpse of a demon, smeared like red paste.

"Holy shit." Charlie gasped, and turned towards the Doom Slayer.

"There are very few demons who actually believe in this redemption process." Vega noted. "The Doom Slayer is beginning to have doubts about this."

"Give it time." Charlie suggested. "Redemption doesn't happen overnight."

"It's been months." Vega pointed out. "We are thinking of trying our solution."

"Which is?" Charlie asked, even though she knew exactly what the robot was going to say.

"Decimating every demon here." Vega answered. "As the Doom Slayer says, rip and tear, until it is done."

"Does that include me?" Charlie challenged.

"Of course not." Vega quickly said. "You truly believe this. The others here do not."

"You can't possibly know that."

"I can make educated, scientific estimates." Vega replied. The Doom Slayer half turned towards the door, before Charlie spoke.

"But why?" Charlie asked again, stepping out from the desk. "Why would you go after the demons in this hotel? In this Hell? They've done nothing to you! They don't even know your real name! Why do you hate demons so much?"

The Doom Slayer turned back towards her, but as he was about to have Vega reply, something caught his eye out of the window. It almost looked like…

Cacodemon.

A cacodemon that just spat a plasma blast right _towards him_. The Doom Slayer's eyes widened in fear, not for himself, but for the one standing right in front of him.

"Charlie- DOWN!" Vega amplified his voice to the sound of a yell. The Doom Slayer rushed forward, slamming into Charlie and forcing her to the floor, just as the plasma blast tore through the window and melted the office door.

"Are you alright?" Vega asked. Too speechless to talk, Charlie simply nodded frantically.

"Good."

The Doom Slayer pushed himself off the floor, and ran full speed out of the window. Luckily for him, the cacodemon foolishly floated lower and closer to the hotel, making it easy for the Slayer to grab ahold of one of its horns to steady himself. The cacodemon roared, but the Doom Slayer formed his hand into a fist and punched right into the demon's eye, killing it. As the giant ball of flesh plummeted to the ground, the Doom Slayer kicked off, and after twisting his body backwards, grabbed hold of the hole in the hotel's office, and pulled himself through.

"What the fuck was that?" Charlie shrieked, as Vaggie entered through the now destroyed doorway.

"A cacodemon." Vega explained. "A monster the Doom Slayer is familiar with."

"What's it doing here?"

"No doubt it was summoned here." Vega mused, as the Slayer pulled out the super shotgun from his quantum pouch. "But it requires a gore nest, and that requires human sacrifices."

"Who would be able to get human sacrifices for something like that?" Charlie wondered.

"It doesn't matter at the moment." Vega declared. "For now, we need to find the gore nest. As long as it is active, more demons will appear."

As if on cue, everyone in the room felt the floor shake, followed by some screaming. In an instant, the Doom Slayer ran out of the office and jumped down the square gap in the middle of the hotel, plummeting to the ground floor and landing in the lobby. There, he looked around, seeing imps, Hell knights, and barons of Hell attacking the hotel guests. The Doom Slayer's eyes narrowed, and he lets out a growl of raw, untamed fury, gaining the attention of several demons. The Slayer opened the barrels of the super shotgun, loaded two shells, and closed it back up, before charging into battle.

The demons screamed in anger, before sprinting towards the Slayer. The first few imps in front were decimated by two blasts from the shotgun, followed by the explosion of a fragmentation grenade. Having no time to reload, the Doom Slayer stored his shotgun in the quantum pouch, and heaved out the chaingun. In an instant, nearly every single demon, whether it was an imp, Hell knight, or even a baron, was shredded to bits by the Slayer's weapon. Upon noticing that one demon was left, one that was crawling towards the hotel's exit, the Doom Slayer put away the chaingun and produced his pistol, flipping the imp around and shoving the pistol in its mouth, before pulling the trigger. The imp's head exploded, showering the floor and the Slayer's visor with blood and gore.

"Jesus." the Doom Slayer looked up, seeing Angel Dust, Vaggie, and Charlie making their way down the stairs. "You really blew everyone away!" Angel Dust snickered at his own joke.

"That was just a diversion." Vega informed the hotel's demons. "I'm picking up readings of demons fueled by Argent Energy attacking all over the city."

"Then we have to stop them!" Charlie exclaimed.

"No!" Vega shot back. "These demons are only the symptoms. The gore nest is the disease. If we don't take that out first, more will come."

"Then how about you find that nest, and we'll stay in the city." Vaggie suggested. The Doom Slayer raised an eyebrow behind his visor, but nevertheless nodded, before taking off running out of the hotel.

"Dammit, he didn't even tell us where they were." Vaggie grumbled

* * *

The three demons walked through the streets of Pentagram City, searching for any signs of life. As they walked through the desolate city, the Doom Slayer's words from earlier still stuck with her.

"This place is like a ghost town." Angel Dust noted, having a machine gun in one set of arms and a baseball bat in the other. "Guess nearly everyone signed in to the hotel. Then again, that's probably because they knew what would happen if they didn't."

"Is there any demon who genuinely wants to change?" Charlie wondered out loud. "Not out of fear of what the Doom Slayer will do?"

"Charlie, what are you talking about?" Vaggie asked. "Look at what happened after the Slayer came. Business skyrocketed."

"And where has that gotten us?" Charlie said bitterly. "Nowhere. He even reminded me that it's been six months, and not a single demon has been rehabilitated and gone to Heaven. Out of everyone who checked in, only a quarter have left, and that was because the Slayer murdered them."

"Babe, didn't you once say to give it time?" Vaggie reminded her. "Redemption doesn't take place over night."

"I know that." Charlie groaned. "But I didn't think that we'd make zero progress in all this time. Maybe Killjoy was right, that there isn't one denizen who wants to be a better person."

Just then, the three heard screaming coming from Valentino's porn studio, and rushed over to it.

Vaggie kicked the door open and peered inside, and what the demons saw mortified them all. In the middle of the room were Velvet and Valentino, or rather, pieces of them strewn about on the floor, with a Hell knight towering over a terrified Vox.

"Please, I'll give you anything!" Vox begged, in an attempt to save his own life. The Hell knight paid no attention, and instead, ripped him in half by pressing his foot down on the overlord's chest and tearing the legs off. Vox screamed in agony, as Charlie looked on in horror.

Angel Dust was the first one to break the silence by firing his gun at the Hell knight's back. It didn't even seem to faze the behemoth like demon, but it was enough to make it turn around and roar defiantly.

"Charlie, run." Vaggie told her girlfriend, while getting out her spear.

"But-"

"Do it!"

Unfortunately, Charlie was glued in place, powerless as Vaggie and Angel Dust charged the Hell knight. The knight let worth a guttural scream of primal rage, and swatted the spider demon to the side, before punching Vaggie into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Stop!" Charlie commanded, trying to sound defiant, but anyone could tell her voice was wavering. The Hell knight looked at her curiously, somehow realizing her significance, and in a swift motion, grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and charged out of the studio, with the princess of Hell in tow. Charlie fought back by kicking and punching to get out of the vice like grip, but even when she changed to her full demon form, horns and all, the Hell knight was still barely fazed. Eventually, the demon became annoyed, and knocked her out with a single punch, before continuing its way out of the city.

* * *

"The demonic presence seems to be stemming from the south west area of the city. I highly suggest you use extreme caution."

The Doom Slayer smirked beneath his helmet. It was almost like Vega didn't know him at all.

As he reached the outskirts of the city, he spied what he was looking for; a gore nest, the device used to transport demons. Upon further inspection, he noticed that the nest was being guarded by a baalgar demon, complete with an Argent accumulator embedded in its chest. However, unlike the Cyberdemon he fought in Lazarus Labs, this one did not have futuristic weapons or steel grafted to it.

The baalgar let loose a roar of pure, hellish fury, and ran full speed at the Doom Slayer. Unfazed, the Slayer began running too, and jumped up, uppercutting the large demon. As they both stumbled back, the Doom Slayer pulled out the heavy assault rifle and fired continuously at the demon's hands, its feet, and its head. While the demon was staggered, the Doom Slayer took the opportunity to jump up and drop kick the baalgar, before storing the assault rifle and replacing it with the gauss cannon. Before the demon could react, the Slayer pulled the trigger, sending a beam of plasma straight to the baalgar demon's face and blowing its head off. For a few moments, the Doom Slayer stood there confused, as also unlike the Cyberdemon, this time, it did not disappear in an orange light.

"_Cease at once, Slayer._"

The marine looked up, towards the gore nest, where the demonic voice seemingly came from. The Doom Slayer dashed towards the nest, and before any other demon could spawn, he ripped out the fleshy heart, watching as the gore nest exploded, showering his armor in gore. However, he knew that after the gore nest was destroyed, more demons would appear anyway.

As if on cue, a Hell knight appeared out of thin air, followed by a horde of imps, cacodemons, and Hell razers. In the knight's hand, holding her by the throat, was an unconscious Charlie.

"_You have great power, Slayer_." the voice complimented. "_But we have the princess of this realm, and not even you are capable of saving her._"

_No._ The Doom Slayer shook with fury.

"_However, we are willing to spare her life… if you come with us._"

The Doom Slayer pondered his options. He could shoot the Hell knight, but that would cause all the other demons to kill Charlie instantly, as well as swarm the Slayer. He knew he could take them all on, but he had doubts he was quick enough to stop all of them from killing the princess of Hell. Six months ago, he wouldn't have cared in the slightest if a demon in the plane of existence died, but now… Charlie saw him as a friend, despite butting heads with him on more than one occasion. And as much as he wanted to deny it, he felt something similar.

He couldn't take that risk. Reluctantly, the Doom Slayer nodded.

"_Good._" the demonic voice said in satisfaction. "_Remove your armor, or she dies._"

With a simple mental command, Vega knew exactly what the Doom Slayer was going to do. Carefully, the Slayer got down on one knee, took off his helmet and placed it on the ground, and pressed his fists into the dirt, and waited.

"Unlocking the Praetor suit now." Vega announced internally. "Are you sure about this?"

The Doom Slayer nodded, and stepped out of his armor. As he walked towards the demon horde, the Hell knight carelessly tossed Charlie in the direction of the Slayer, who jumped up and caught her. Upon landing back to the ground, he laid her down gently, before calmly continuing his path towards the demons.

"_Make one step back towards that suit, and you will watch them tear her apart._"

The Doom Slayer heed that warning, and kept walking to the demons, where an imp slapped handcuffed chains to his wrists and ankles.

Just then, Charlie woke up, dazed and having no idea how she got to the outskirts of the city.

"What the fuck?" the demon princess asked, looking around. Her eyes focused on the Praetor suit, which was apparently open, with no one inside it. Quickly, Charlie turned around, seeing a human covered in scars, having blonde hair, and had been shackled by demons.

"No!" Charlie screamed, gaining the attention of the Doom Slayer. Before he could turn around, two imps grabbed his arms, and they all vanished in a bright light.

Charlie stood there, stunned, until Vaggie and Angel Dust ran up to her.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Vaggie asked.

"The Doom Slayer. He's…" Charlie paused, almost beginning to tear up from losing a friend. "He's gone."

"What do you mean?" Angel Dust. "Gone, like dead?"

"No, the demons took him!" Charlie snapped. "I have to save him!"

"Why?" Vaggie asked. "You don't owe him."

"Bullshit, I don't!" Charlie shouted. "He's the one who really helped the hotel get going, even after expressing doubts that what I'm trying to do would even work! Moreover, he saved my life just earlier today!"

"Oh, is that what that hole was in your office?" Angel Dust asked. Charlie nodded, and continued surveying the area. There had to be something, anything, that could help her.

Charlie's eyes widened upon seeing the gore nest. Or rather, an object right next to it. Curiously, she walked towards the pile of flesh, and picked up the object, which was a staff with a glowing red orb, fashioned similar to a microphone. Charlie's eyes burned bright red, and she snapped the staff in half. Only one person had a staff like that. Alastor. And seeing that just next to the staff was the book that the Doom Slayer took from IMP Headquarters, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"That son of a bitch!" Charlie screamed. "He brought the monsters here!"

"Who, the Doom Slayer?" Vaggie asked.

"No, the Radio Demon!" Charlie seethed in rage, and she began walking towards the Doom Slayer's vacant armor.

"Vega, are you still there?" Charlie tapped the visor, watching as it lit up.

"Affirmative, Charlie." Vega's voice came out of the speakers. "I am not picking up any demons fueled by Argent Energy. I presume they all left?"

"Yes, but they took the Doom Slayer with them!" Charlie told the AI. "I have to find a way to bring him back!"

"It is unfortunate that the Slayer was caught, but what can you do to save him?" Vega asked. "You could not even fight off a single Hell knight."

"Ya got that right." Angel Dust called out. "She didn't even stand a chance, even with Vaggie and I backing her up!" Charlie shot the spider demon a death glare, before turning back to the Praetor suit.

"Please." Charlie begged. "I have to help him. He's been one of my only friends my entire life here." Vega did not respond, apparently calculating the truth in what Charlie said.

"Very well." Vega seemingly sighed. "Get in the Praetor armor."

"What?"

"If you are to stand a chance in Hell, you will need the Doom Slayer's suit." Vega explained. "Besides, when you free the Slayer, he might need it back."

"Ugh, fine." Charlie groaned. She moved to the back of the suit, where the armor was exposed, and about to step in, when she heard her father's voice.

"Charlotte!"

Lucifer and Lilith Magne walked towards their daughter, concern written all over their faces.

"Darling, are you alright?" Lucifer asked. "I just heard that the overlords Vox, Valentino, and Velvet have been murdered. What's more, Rosie and Stolas have gone missing."

"I'm fine." Charlie replied briskly, then continued to climb inside the Praetor suit.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Lilith questioned her daughter, looking worried.

"The Doom Slayer saved me." Charlie casually explained. "I'm going to return the favor."

"But why do you need his armor?" Charlie stopped, and looked towards her parents.

"You weren't there." Charlie murmured, as she glared at her mother and father. "Vaggie, Angel Dust, and I walked in on one of those things massacring the overlords. Our weapons were useless. Even when I was in my real form, I couldn't do anything to it."

"Charlie, don't." Lucifer warned her. "It's too dangerous. Even I wouldn't want to step foot in their circle of Hell, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"What would you know, Dad?" Charlie snapped. "How often have you been there when I needed you? How many times did you tell me the hotel idea wouldn't work?"

"Well, did it?" Lucifer retorted. "As far as I could tell, the only ones who left the hotel were murdered by the Doom Slayer."

"You're right, it didn't work." Charlie muttered angrily. "Are you happy now, Dad? The whole thing was just a waste of time. It failed. _I failed_."

Lucifer took a step back, stunned at his daughter's epiphany.

"Charlie… I didn't mean…" Lucifer stammered. "...I didn't mean it like that-"

"Sure you didn't." Charlie mumbled, stepping into the suit.

"Remotely locking the Praetor armor now." Charlie felt the metal suit locking itself together, and she stood up. As she grabbed the helmet, Lucifer called back to her.

"Charlie, wait!" the king of Hell cried out. "You can't go there alone!"

"I won't be alone." Charlie smirked, before placing the helmet over her head and locking it in place. "Get back to the city. I will be back."

"Recalibration… complete." Vega reported. "I was wrong when guessing I would have to increase the height on the Delta V Jump Boots, but it seems you are actually an inch taller than the Doom Slayer."

"Really?" Charlie asked, surprised at the moment. "That's new. But how do I get to the Hell you and the Slayer are familiar with?"

"Scanning the area…" Vega informed. "Do you see that baalgar demon?"

"Which one?"

"The one without a head." Vega explained, highlighting the headless corpse on the helmet's heads up display.

"I see it." Charlie replied, approaching the body.

"That metal disk in the middle of its chest? It's an Argent Accumulator." Vega told her. "You'll need to remove it and activate it to be transported to Hell manually."

"Sounds easy enough." Charlie noted, and ripped the accumulator out of the corpse. Seeing what looked like a lever on top, Charlie pressed down on it, and the sides at the bottom shot out an inch, and the entire thing began glowing red with energy.

The last thing Charlie saw was a blinding white light engulf her, and then she, the baalgar corpse, and the accumulator were all gone.


	8. Fight Like Hell

**A/N: Some good songs to listen to here are the BFG Division from Doom 2016, Fight Like Hell by JT Music (on Youtube), and Let the Bodies Hit the Floor.**

* * *

Charlie quickly sat up, looking around at her surroundings. Everything around her for miles seemed to be desolate plains, with a few rock formations here and there. There were a couple of structures, and they all had some type of demonic runes inscribed on it, or just a pentagram.

"This definitely isn't the Hell I'm from." Charlie murmured, staring at the baalgar's body. Suddenly, a crimson energy struck the corpse, and it slowly stood up, with its head reforming.

"Charlie-" Vega warned.

"What do I do?" Charlie interrupted.

"Think of whichever weapon you require, and reach for the suit's backside."

Charlie did as instructed, and when she pulled her arm back to the front, the first weapon she thought of had been in her hands: the super shotgun.

"Now what?"

"Shoot it until it dies." Vega suggested.

Charlie gritted her teeth, levelling the shotgun at the baalgar, and fired twice, before reloading and shooting again. The baalgar roared, and tried to swipe at her with its arms, but the suit granted surprising agility. It went on like that for what seemed like hours. Shoot it in the head, reload, then shoot it again.

"Is there anything I can use that'll make this faster?" Charlie asked irritatedly.

"The chaingun." Vega told her. Just like before, Charlie imagined the weapon the Doom Slayer previously used, and put the super shotgun back in the quantum pouch, before pulling out the chaingun and activating the triple barrel mode, showering the demon in a hail of lead. For a moment, the baalgar was staggered, and seeing her chance, Charlie imagined the chainsaw as she reached behind her back.

Her prayers were answered, and she revealed the instrument the Slayer used to cut down Alastor's tentacles, and revved the machine up. Charlie had to admit, it felt satisfying to hear the mechanical running of the chainsaw, but it wasn't time to marvel at the weapon. The baalgar was slowly gaining its footing again, so Charlie ran full speed and leaped up, embedding the chainsaw in the giant demon's chest.

The baalgar staggered, before falling to the ground, but Charlie held onto the chainsaw, pushing it deeper. As blood began gushing everywhere like a geyser, Charlie began to see red.

Charlie screamed with rage, jerking the chainsaw upwards and sawing the baalgar in half from the chest up. As the head split open, blood splashed all over the armor and visor, temporarily blinding Charlie.

"Holy shit!" the princess of Hell exclaimed, wiping the blood off the helmet.

"Indeed." Vega commented. "I can track the Doom Slayer's unique energy signature in this demon. He's not even that far."

"Hang on. I just… need a breather." Charlie sat down for a moment. She had never killed anything before. Even when other demons, like Katie Killjoy, pissed her off, she had never thought of ending their life. But, if the Doom Slayer was here, he would most likely remind her that the demon tried to murder her, and who knows what it would have down if it had gone into Pentagram City.

"Charlie, are you alright?" the AI asked, apparently having emulated the emotion of empathy.

"I've just… never killed anyone beforer." Charlie revealed.

"The Doom Slayer would be proud." Vega said, trying to sound comforting.

"I figured he would." Charlie said, showing traces of sadness. "He'd probably love to see every demon slaughtered."

"Not accurate." Vega commented. "Only these demons."

"But why?" Charlie asked. "What have they done?"

"You still do not understand, do you?" Vega asked. Charlie shook her head. "Very well. I have access to the Codex, and they include the answers you seek, in the Slayer's Testaments."

"Is that like a library?" Charlie asked, curious.

"Of sorts." Vega answered, before beginning the first testament: "_In the first age, in the first battle…_"

Seven testaments later, Charlie's eyes were opened. With sudden clarity, she realized why the Doom Slayer did what he did. Why he doubted her plan for the hotel, even after agreeing to help out.

"All this time, I never knew what he went through." Charlie whispered. "Why he hates demons."

"Not all demons." Vega reminded her. "He doesn't see the ones from your circle as being completely evil. Some are even tolerable."

"You serious?" Charlie asked, surprised. "Even though most of them are killers, thieves, or rapists?"

"But they have human souls." Vega countered. "And for a while, he actually thought your idea could work."

"Cut the shit." Charlie rolled her eyes. "What really changed his mind?"

"It was you." Vega revealed, causing Charlie's eyes to widen. "You did, Charlie."

Charlie began to tear up, but quickly pushed that feeling down, and got up. She had a job to do, and had already spent too much time sitting on her ass.

Before venturing past the plains she was already at, Charlie looked around, her eyes locking on a red sphere, floating on the other side of the area that she and the baalgar demon fought. Her eyes narrowed. Was that here the whole time?

"Vega, what is that?" Charlie asked, as she approached the orb.

"That is what is known as the berserk artifact." Vega revealed. "It grants the user immense strength and rage, and they can use it to devastate any demon they come across." Charlie stared at the artifact, tempted to take it, but had an idea.

"Vega, is it possible to store it in the quantum pouch?" Charlie asked. "I might need it later."

"It is plausible." Vega noted. "Just make sure not to crush it."

Charlie reached out and daintily touched the berserk artifact, making sure to apply as little pressure as possible, before storing it in the quantum pouch. Charlie sighed in relief, before turning around, seeing that a horde of demons were staggering around the plains in front of her. Charlie grimaced, pulling out the super shotgun, and charged. The princess jumped over the crevice and landed on an imp down below, before crushing the imp's head underfoot. Wasting no time, Charlie leveled the shotgun at the imp right next to her and pulled the trigger, splattering the ground with the headless remains. Charlie ahead of her seeing a tower that, according to the heads up display (and Vega), was where the Doom Slayer was being kept.

"_She is here to save him. Stop her._"

Charlie looked around, seeing no one else there. All of a sudden, a horde of demons appeared in a crimson light in front of her. Demons known as imps, Hell knights, even a baron of Hell. Charlie looked around, seeing the horde snarl and growl at her, and gulped nervously.

"What are the odds?" Charlie asked the AI. "Can I take em?"

"That is up to you." Vega answered. Charlie smirked, reloaded the shotgun, and snapped the barrel back in place.

"Bring it."

The baron roared in anger, and threw a fireball. Charlie jumped to the side, and watched as an imp was engulfed in flames. Charlie paid not mind, and pulled out the chaingun again, shredding the demons in front of her. Once nearly all the demons fell, save for a Hell knight and the baron, Charlie put the weapon away, and uppercutting the knight so hard, the top part of his head exploded.

Unfortunately, the baron of Hell managed to kick her while she was distracted and she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Charlie, get up!" Vega commanded. "The baron of Hell is coming right towards you!"

Charlie groggily got up, and quickly rolled out of the way as the baron tried barrelling into her. While its back was turned, the princess of Hell ran up and jumped on its back, and with all the strength the suit gave her, she ripped off the baron's horns and stabbed downward, directly impaling its head. The baron of Hell screamed in agony, before falling dead, and vanishing in an orange light.

"Was that the last of them?" Charlie asked.

"For now." Vega informed. "There are hundreds of thousands of demons in Hell. But we should keep moving. The Doom Slayer is at the top of the tower."

Charlie looked up. That was a pretty big tower…

The princess of Hell sighed, and dashed towards the tower. Hopefully she wasn't too late. Hopefully the Slayer wasn't dead… or worse.

* * *

The Doom Slayer found himself chained by his hands and feet to a slab of stone, not unlike the sarcophagus he was in for so long.

"_You must be wondering why we have not killed you yet_." the demonic voice chuckled. "_That was never our intention. You could be very useful for Hell…_"

The Doom Slayer struggled against his chains wanting nothing more than to rip and tear.

"_Struggling will do no good. Those chains were forged to be stronger than the last ones that bound you._" the demonic voice continued. Nevertheless, the Doom Slayer continued struggling, not wanting to be a puppet of Hell.

* * *

Charlie kept climbing up the stairs of the tower, only slowing down to fire a shotgun blast at an imp trying to impede her progress.

"We're close to the top." Vega noted. "Proceed with extreme caution. We don't know how many demons are behind that door."

* * *

The Doom Slayer continued struggling against the chains, when he heard something slithering to the right. Turning his head, the Slayer's eyes widened, seeing a worm like parasite moving towards him. Heck, it was awfully similar to the one that controlled the Hell Guards. Seeing it gave the Slayer an idea what was going to happen, and he thrashed against the chains even more.

Just as the parasite slithered onto the slab, a large crash was heard, and the Slayer turned his head, seeing the tower's door was completely knocked down, with the imp guarding it sprawled over it. As it tried to get up it was met by the barrels of a shotgun, and the user pulled the trigger, blowing a hole in the demon's face. The Slayer's eyes travelled up the barrel, seeing the owner was wearing his Praetor armor. And behind that visor…

_Charlie._ The Doom Slayer realized, and he smirked. Unfortunately, by now, the parasite was slithering up his body, attempting to possess him through the mouth.

In one swift motion, Charlie dashed over to the Slayer and grabbed the parasite, before ripping it in two and stomping on the pieces for good measure. With the threat eliminated, Charlie took off the helmet and set it on the slab for a moment, and took a moment to look at the Doom Slayer.

He wore nothing but underwear, and his body, even his face was covered in scars. His hair was blonde, just like the last time she saw it. The Slayer's eyes were a vibrant blue, and Charlie felt many emotions from it. Anger, hatred, and rage were the most common, but underneath it all, she also saw pain, and loss.

"Miss me?" Charlie grinned, and began tugging at the chains. Unfortunately, even with using the suit, the chains would not break. Charlie looked at the Doom Slayer, where he gave a grim shake of his head. Suddenly, he heard multiple demons coming up the stairs, towards the top of the tower. Charlie heard it too, and began frantically pulling the chains. She even tried shooting at them with the super shotgun, being extra careful not to hit either of them.

With nothing else, Charlie reached into the quantum pouch and pulled out the berserk artifact, and as the heavy marching of demons grew louder, she slammed the artifact into his chest, crushing the sphere against his skin.

Just as the artifact was absorbed by the Doom Slayer, Charlie felt something grabbing her by the back of the neck and throwing her into a wall. Since she no longer had the helmet on, her head smacked into the stone, and her vision got blurry.

The demon that threw Charlie was a baron of Hell, and he snarled at the Doom Slayer. Meanwhile, the marine saw this, and was overcome with so much rage, he snapped the chains on his arms from pure anger and grabbed the baron's horns, before bringing his knee up and smashing it in the demon's face so hard, the head completely exploded. The Doom Slayer proceeded to kick out, breaking the chains on his legs, and throw the horns at a pair of imps that were trying to come in through the doorway, embedding the projectiles in their skulls. Sadly, that wasn't the last of them, and more demons began piling out, forcing the Doom Slayer to stay close to the incapacitated Charlie to protect her.

More and more imps kept coming through the narrow door, but the Slayer merely stomped their heads in, put his fist threw their chests, or simply kicked them back down the stairs.

"Vega, can you remotely eject someone from the suit in midair?" Charlie asked groggily. The suit's visor lit up, indicating that the AI heard her.

"I can." Vega amplified his voice, in order for her to hear it.

"Then do it!" Charlie shouted, before looking up towards the Doom Slayer, who just finished ripping an imp's jaw off.

"Slayer, get ready!" the Doom Slayer looked in her direction and silently nodded, then went back to killing demons. Charlie struggled to get up, but when she finally did, she made sure to activate the jump boots to leap high over the Slayer.

"Vega, now!"

Charlie felt herself being ejected mid leap, and relaxed as she fell out of the suit and onto the ground. Seeing this, the Doom Slayer leapt up, quickly entering the suit without the armor breaking momentum. Just as the suit was locking back into place, the Slayer planted his feet onto the remaining imp in the tower, before smashing his fist into the head and turning it into a bloody pulp.

The Doom Slayer breathed heavily, shaking off the effects of the berserk artifact, and went to pick up his helmet. Before he could however, Charlie walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Confused, the Doom Slayer looked at her.

"Thanks for saving me." Charlie smiled. "I hope I didn't fuck up your armor too bad."

"Not possible." Vega interrupted. "The Doom Slayer had instructed me to convince you to bring it." Charlie smirked, as he went over, grabbed the helmet, and placed it back over his head.

"Welcome back, Doom Slayer." Vega greeted. "I'm picking up readings of multiple demons, just outside the tower.

The Doom Slayer walked over to the window and looked down, seeing a plethora of demons preparing to enter the tower. Without another thought, the Slayer scooped Charlie into his arms, just like at IMP Headquarters, and leapt out of the tower, falling like a comet towards the ground, and landing with one knee bent. Luckily, neither him, nor Charlie were hurt, and the Slayer just so happened to land on top of a Hell knight, turning him into a gooey red paste on the ground.

The Doom Slayer placed Charlie on the ground and looked up, realizing that multiple demons were surrounding him and Charlie. This time however, he could not keep her in a corner for protection. With a sigh, he reached behind him and pulled out the combat shotgun, complete with the ammunition, and handed it to Charlie.

"You trust me with this?" the princess of hell asked. The Doom Slayer nodded, and pulled out the heavy assault rifle.

"Alright then." Charlie grinned, as she cranked the pump on the shotgun. "Let's do this."

The demons all around them screamed in rage, and charged. The first line was decimated by the Slayer's rifle, with stragglers blasted by Charlie's shotgun. Any time there was a large group clustered together, the Doom Slayer chucked a fragmentation grenade, watching as they blew up and showered the two with blood and guts. At one point, a baron threw a fireball towards them , and the marine pushed Charlie to the side, as he took the brunt of the blast. With the baron focusing on the Slayer, it didn't notice Charlie sneaking up behind it and jumping on its back, before aiming the shotgun right at the back of its head. By the time the demon realized what was happening, Charlie squeezed the trigger, and the baron of Hell's Head exploded, raining brains everywhere.

"Was that all of them?" Charlie asked, breathing hard. The Doom Slayer simply shook its head.

"Unfortunately not." Vega answered. "There are more coming to our location. However, we must get to the exit portal."

"And where is this 'exit portal'?" Charlie inquired.

"It's on the other side of the Sanctum." Vega informed. "Follow the Slayer."

Charlie nodded, and ran as fast as she could behind the marine, with both of them shooting at any demon in sight. Eventually, Charlie began to tire, prompting the Doom Slayer to pick Charlie up and have her wrap an arm around his neck to stay attached to him, while he dashed all the way to the portal.

The two ended up in a cave with a pentagram inscribed slab on the ground. Next to it was a man made monitor, with the text "Exit Portal" showing on its screen. The Doom Slayer tapped the screen a few times, and stepped into the pentagram, where a red lightning- like energy engulfed them both.

* * *

Charlie woke up laying on her back, with the Doom Slayer standing over her, patiently waiting.

"How long was I asleep?" Charlie asked, slowly getting up.

"Only for a few minutes." Vega answered, as the Doom Slayer looked around. Suddenly remembering she still had the combat shotgun, she quickly gave it back to the Slayer, who put it back in his quantum pouch.

"How did we get here?" Charlie wondered aloud, realizing they were back on the outskirts of Pentagram City.

"The portal we found was able to take us out of Hell and to where ever we desire." Vega explained. "I had instructed the Doom Slayer on how to change the destination and coordinates to end up in this circle of Hell."

"So you finally know where you are?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Correct." Vega confirmed. "While this is one of the circles of Hell, it is also an alternate dimension entirely, which made finding this place easier."

"Okaaay… that's interesting." Charlie grinned. "But we should head back. We need to talk about a few things. "

"Lead the way." Vega beeped, and the two began walking back to the Hazbin Hotel. While walking, Charlie felt something wet at her fingers and stopped to take a look at her hands. They were covered in bright, crimson blood and were staining quick. As the full realization of what had happened began setting in, Charlie's eyes widened, her hands began to shake, and her knees began to give out.

"Oh, God…"

* * *

The Doom Slayer and Charlie finally reached the hotel, where Vaggie, Angel Dust, Lucifer, and Lilith were waiting.

"Charlie, what happened?" Vaggie asked. "You were gone for hours!"

"And why the Hell did you put his suit on?" Angel Dust added. "I mean, I thought it was a bit kinky, but it still didn't make sense."

"More so, why would you even go there to save _him_?" Lucifer pointed an accusing finger at the Doom Slayer. "He could destroy everyone here-"

"Enough!" Charlie shouted. "I just need a minute, okay?" Nobody else replied, and Charlie began to climb the stairs towards her private office.

"This is your fault." Lucifer snarled at the Slayer. "You came here, and the monsters soon followed. It's because of you that all of this is happening! Why don't you just go back to where ever you crawled from?"

As soon as she heard Lucifer accuse the Doom Slayer, she whirled around, her eyes burning red.

"I said enough!" the princess of Hell yelled. "This is not the Doom Slayer's fault, it was the work of Alastor! I found his staff right next to the gore nest, as well as the book the Slayer found at IMP Headquarters!" With that, Charlie stormed up the stairs and into her private office. If there was still a door there, she would have slammed it.

The Doom Slayer looked at everyone in the lobby curiously, before taking it upon himself to talk to Charlie. Or at least, have Vega talk for him.

The marine quietly entered the hotel's private office, finding Charlie sobbing into her hands. It appeared that the weight of what she had done in the other Hell had finally caught up to her.

"Charlie-" Vega lowered the volume on his artificial voice, in an attempt to talk softer. "-are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Charlie growled, lifting her face from her hands. Her eyes were slowly turning red, but not from anger, but from the tears that were falling down her face.

"I've never killed anyone- _anything_\- before." Charlie continued, burying her head in her arms and sobbing on the desk. Even after realizing what the Doom Slayer went through, killing anything still shook her to the core. "I've always wanted to see the best in everyone, even though we're in Hell. That's why I started this hotel. I wanted to help the souls here, so they could be redeemed and earn a place in Heaven. But in the end, none of them actually want to change. Dad was right. Katie Killjoy was right. Alastor was right. _You_ were right."

Before the Doom Slayer could respond, Charlie looked up at him again.

"I heard your testaments. About you and the Night Sentinels. About the Betrayer, that place called Argent D'Nur, and the Seraphim… and I finally get it now. I understand why you hate demons so much."

"Not all of them." Vega reminded her, artificially lowering the volume of his voice again. "He likes you."

"I know you said I changed him, but how?" Charlie asked, still in disbelief. "What makes me so special? I don't even have a human soul. I'm the daughter of the king of Hell. Shouldn't you hate me the most?"

"He should." Vega agreed. "But you are kind and caring towards others. You give them a second chance, even if they do not deserve it. You're not like the other demons here, and you're certainly not like the demons the Doom Slayer has killed. You have the heart of an angel."

Charlie smiled, and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you." the princess whispered. "I needed that."

Beneath his helmet, the Doom Slayer smiled back, and did something no one expected. He reached into one of the compartments on his waist, and pulled out a pair of dog tags. The Slayer gently took Charlie's hand and laid the tags in her palm.

Charlie shivered, the dog tags were almost as cold as ice. Reluctantly, she held her hand up, and looked down to see what was inscribed on them.

**Blazkowicz, III**

**William J**

**1993949716**

**AB Neg**

**Christian**

Charlie looked up at the Doom Slayer, stunned that he finally revealed his name.

"This is you?" Charlie squeaked out, still in disbelief. The Doom Slayer merely nodded. "What does the J stand for?"

"The Codex indicates the Doom Slayer's full name is William Joseph Blazkowicz the Third, also known as BJ for short." Charlie smirked. Angel Dust would certainly get a kick out of that. At the thought of Angel Dust, Charlie's smile grew wider, remembering the day they met the Doom Slayer, months ago.

"It's kinda funny…" Charlie mumbled. "The day you first came here, I thought I saw a shooting star in the sky. Now that I think about it, I'm guessing it was you, but I made a wish that the hotel idea would work, and that demons would get rehabilitated and sent to Heaven… well, I suppose fate has other ideas." Charlie looked at the Doom Slayer, wearing a mirthless smile. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, Charlie reached up and gently lifted the Doom Slayer's helmet off, setting it down on the desk. Without a second thought, the princess of Hell leaned forward and kissed him, causing the Slayer's eyes to widen in surprise, but eventually relaxed and let it happen.

They stayed like that for several seconds, until Charlie broke off the lip lock.

"I'm sorry." Charlie stammered. "I didn't-"

"It's okay." Vega said through the helmet, as the AI amplified its voice. "He feels the same way." Charlie looked into the Doom Slayer's eyes, and he nodded.

"Can I call you by your real name?"

The Doom Slayer nodded once more.

"Thank you… William."

Charlie closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss the Doom Slayer again. This time, he was ready, and pulled her in close, where the two kissed passionately kissed a second time, not wanting to let go for fear of losing the other.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be honest, I wasn't planning on making Charlie's and the Doom Slayer's relationship like this. I was originally going to keep her with Vaggie like in the show. But, after thinking about it for a bit, I decided that the Slayer and Charlie being together makes sense after the last couple chapters.**


	9. Rip And Tear

**A/N: Some good songs to listen to for this chapter are Let Me Live, Let Me Die, by Des Rocs, Master of Puppets by Metallica, and Wolf Totem by the Hu (the one with Jacoby Shaddix from Papa Roach)**

* * *

_The Next Day_

Charlie strolled through Hazbin Hotel, eventually finding Vaggie in her personal room.

"Hey, Vaggie?" Charlie cracked the door open.

"What's up, babe?" Vaggie asked, opening the door wide open.

"I need to tell you something." Charlie said, closing the door behind her. "It's about the Doom Slayer."

"You love him, don't you?" Vaggie guessed, to which Charlie nodded.

"I'm sorry." Charlie murmured, looking towards the ground. "I couldn't help it."

"Of course you couldn't, Charlie. That's not how love works." Vaggie said softly, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I love you, and I want you to be happy. And if you're happy with him, then I'm happy for you." Charlie looked up, on the verge of tears.

"Thank you, Vaggie." Charlie smiled, and hugged the moth demon. As the embrace held, Charlie looked out the window, seeing something that made her eyes widen in fear. Just outside, there was what appeared to be a skeleton with a jetpack. Attached to his shoulders were miniature rocket launchers, which were now firing missiles straight _towards them_.

"Vaggie, GET DOWN!" Charlie screamed, twisting both their bodies around and forcing them to the floor, narrowly missing the rockets as they careened into the room's door.

"Dammit!" Charlie yelled. "That's the second door that has to be replaced!"

Before either of them could get up, the Doom Slayer ran through the now ruined doorway and crashed out the window, tackling the flying skeleton midair and forcing them to the ground. Once they landed on the curb, the Doom Slayer grabbed the rocket launchers and slammed them together, blowing up the skeleton's head in the process.

"What the Hell was that?" the Doom Slayer turned around, seeing Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel Dust running towards him.

"That was a revenant demon." Vega informed them. "I'm picking up readings of Argent Energy, right in the middle of the city."

"So that means…" Charlie began to say, piecing everything together.

"The demons of Argent D'Nur have returned."

Charlie's breath hitched in her throat, remembering what the demons were like the last time they invaded.

"What do they want?" Vaggie asked.

"They want to take over this world, just like they did to Argent D'Nur." Charlie realized, and the Doom Slayer nodded in confirmation. "What can we do?"

"The Doom Slayer is going to the center of Pentagram City to stop this invasion." Vega responded.

"We're going with." Charlie announced.

"No, you will not." Vega said, matter of factly. "The Doom Slayer can take care of himself."

"Hell is my home." Charlie said defiantly. "I'm not going to sit by and let them burn this place to the ground. Even if no one here believes in being redeemed."

The Doom Slayer looked towards Angel Dust and Vaggie, who seemed to be taking Charlie's side by standing with her.

"Just as well." Vega decided, as the Slayer pulled out the combat shotgun and tossed it to Charlie, who just barely caught it. Next, he took out the heavy assault rifle and handed it to Angel Dust, who raised an eyebrow. Finally, the Slayer gave Vaggie the rocket launcher, where she gripped it tightly.

"Take these." Vega ordered. "It appears your weapons here can not even scratch the demons the Doom Slayer has faced, much less kill it."

"You can say that again." Angel Dust snickered, activating the rocket modification for the rifle. "Can't wait to blow one of those fucks to bits."

* * *

Doom Slayer, Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel Dust slowly walked down the streets of Pentagram City, searching for the source of the Argent demons.

"Demonic presence just up ahead." Vega announced to everyone. "Proceed with extreme caution."

The small group rounded a corner, where they saw a gore nest, much larger than the last, right in front of the royal family's palace. At the base of the massive gore nest, was what appeared to be a tall owl demon with a cape and top hot laying on the ground, with his head twisted completely the other way around from his body.

"That was Stolas!" Vaggie gasped, seeing the gruesome corpse. Next to the former overlord was a book. The exact same book that was taken from IMP Headquarters. Finally, standing over Stolas' carcass was a Hell knight, which roared at them all loudly.

"_You're too late._" the demonic voice from Hell gloated. "_Soon, we will take this dimension, just as we took the home of the Wraiths._"

The Doom Slayer shook with rage and charged, with Charlie and her friends not to far behind. Just as the Hell knight began to run, more and more demons began to appear, transported by the same crimson energy as before. Imps, revenants, barons of Hell, and cacodemons all spawned, and began to swarm the group.

"Spread out." Vega suggested, as the Doom Slayer drop kicked the knight's chest and exploded its head with a shotgun blast. Charlie nodded, and she and Angel Dust split up, while Vaggie stayed a safe distance away with the rocket launcher.

Charlie cranked the pump on the shotgun and blew a hole through an Imp's chest, before turning around and clubbing a revenant in the face and shooting off its bottom torso. She narrowly dodged a cacodemon's plasma blast, and as it was charging up another fireball, Charlie fired another shotgun slug, watching as it lodged itself in the demon's mouth and blew it up from interacting with the not fully formed fireball.

Angel Dust ran to the side, taking cover behind a dumpster and began spraying bullets everywhere. A steady stream of rounds tore into several imps, while also shredding two revenants, before the demons began running towards his location. Angel Dust's eyes widened in surprise, as a baron of Hell began charging towards him.

Vaggie noticed this and took aim with the rocket launcher, firing a missile and hit the baron with a precision she didn't know she had. Angel Dust nodded in thanks, and responded with firing the miniature rockets from the assault rifle directly towards a swarm of imps. Vaggie turned her attention back in front of her, where she saw a small cluster of cacodemons guarding the gore nest, and, deciding to clear the path for the Doom Slayer, she fired the lock on burst of three rockets, all of them directly hitting the cacodemons.

The Doom Slayer noticed the cacodemons exploding, and realized this was his chance. He quickly raced through the carnage, shooting a few demons to the side of them, and ripped out the nest's fleshy heart and crushing it in his bare hand. The gore nest exploded, but just as he expected, even more demons teleported. However, these were different than the others he had faced so far, and there were only five of them. These demons appeared to be a large brain with a face, that achieved mobility through the use of four mechanical legs. Attached to the back of them was a type of cannon that could shoot out lasers. They looked incredibly familiar. Almost like…

_The Spider Mastermind._ The Doom Slayer's eyes narrowed in anger. _It's back?!_

The arachnotrons screeched like banshees, and moved quickly towards the Slayer. The marine was barely fazed, and before the first one could charge its laser cannon, he stuck the super shotgun in its mouth and fired, obliterating the brain portion of the demon. The Doom Slayer proceeded to rip the cannon off its mechanical body and rapidly fired at the remaining demons, watching them get annihilated by the laser.

"Was that the last of them?" Vaggie asked, joining Charlie and Angel Dust as they walked towards the Doom Slayer.

"No." Vega said flatly. "I'm picking up one more signature of Argent energy. This one is much larger than the previous demons."

As if on cue, a massive bolt of Argent energy struck the ground, followed by four gigantic mechanical legs erupting from the street, much larger than the arachnotrons. The behemoth of a demon lifted itself out of the ground, revealing a monstrous brain. Just next to it were a pair of dark glasses and and a wide brimmed pink hat with skulls for decorations. True to the Doom Slayer's suspicions, the Spider Mastermind had returned, but was apparently possessing someone else.

"Guess we know what happened to Rosie." Angel Dust whispered, as he raised the assault rifle.

The Spider Mastermind screeched with pure hatred, and charged the Doom Slayer, who jumped up and began firing his shotgun directly at the brain. Charlie did the same, and aimed towards the face, while Angel Dust shot blindly, still stunned at what he was seeing. Vaggie fired several rockets with the lock on burst, catching the first leg and destroying it. With the Spider Mastermind crippled, it began moving slower, and more cautious.

"That's it!" Charlie shouted, gaining the Doom Slayer's attention. "Aim for the legs!"

While the Slayer was distracted, the Spider Mastermind knocked him aside with one of its legs and scurried over towards him.

"William!" Charlie cried out, just as the Spider Mastermind raised a claw and brought it down, attempting to kill the Doom Slayer once and for all. Charlie threw herself between the two, just narrowly catching the claw with her bare hands. Unfortunately for her, Charlie didn't have the level of strength the Doom Slayer possessed, and the Spider Mastermind began pushing down, forcing Charlie to get on one knee. The Doom Slayer struggled to get up, as Charlie's arms started to feel like they were on fire.

Just as her legs began to give out, Charlie felt a massive surge of adrenaline going through her entire body. To everyone else, it appeared like she was bathed in a golden light from the Heavens.

_The Seraphim_. The Doom Slayer realized, while he smirked beneath his helmet.

Charlie threw the Spider Mastermind's leg to the side, giving the Slayer the chance he needed to pull out his plasma rifle and fired a rapid burst at the joints, shredding the metallic appendage like a knife going through hot butter. The Mastermind attempted to balance itself on two legs, but one of them was quickly destroyed by Angel Dust using the assault rifle's rockets.

With one more mechanical leg, the Doom Slayer rushed forward, ripping it off the Spider Mastermind with sheer strength and plunging it into the brain, watching as the demon screamed in unendurable pain. The Slayer then pulled out a cannon like gun, waited patiently as it charged up, and fired a green ball of plasma. The projectile shot straight into the the Spider Mastermind's maw, where it disappeared for a second before going off, exploding the demon's head from the inside.

Charlie stood still, breathing heavy, as the Doom Slayer inspected the remains of the gore nest, searching for… something. He finally found it in the gigantic book that was taken from IMP Headquarters, and safely pocketed it in his quantum pouch.

"Holy shit, what kind of gun is that?" Angel Dust asked, eyeing the massive cannon in the Doom Slayer's hands.

"It's called the BFG 9000, AKA the 'Big Fucking Gun'." Vega answered, as the Doom Slayer approached Charlie. "Are you alright?"

"What's happening to me?" Charlie asked, staring at her hands nervously.

"According to the Doom Slayer, it is the work of the Seraphim." Vega explained. "It has bestowed upon you great strength and speed, just as it did for the Doom Slayer."

"Why me?" Charlie asked, looking up at the Slayer.

"Because you are pure of heart. Incorruptible." Vega told her. "You have thrown yourself in the face of danger in order to protect the Doom Slayer. You have also went to Hell and back to rescue him from a fate worse than death."

"Whoa, that's a lot to take in." Charlie said, looking at the Spider Mastermind, as it was slowly fading away, just as all the other demons did. "Maybe we should go back to the hotel for the time being."

"Very well." Vega agreed, and the group began walking back to Hazbin Hotel, when all of a sudden, they all heard the same demonic voice from before.

_You think you have won? This dimension will be ours. We will not stop until we control this forsaken realm._

"We need to plan for their next assault." Vega announced. "The final battle is yet to come."


	10. The Slayer's Lament

**A/N: A couple songs to listen to here are Monsters by Shinedown, and... Hurt, by Johnny Cash (Bet you weren't expected that on a Doom fanfic, huh?)**

* * *

The Doom Slayer, Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel Dust opened the doors to Hazbin Hotel, where they were met by Lucifer and Lilith in the lobby. Several other guests were there as well, but paid no mind.

"What's going on?" Lucifer asked his daughter, while the Doom Slayer sat down at the bar and began fiddling with his gauntlets. "I woke up this morning to find you and the Slayer running straight towards the City."

"You don't know the half of it." Charlie grumbled. "The demons that William fights came back, and tried to invade our Hell."

"Who's William?" Lilith asked, confused.

"The Doom Slayer." Charlie explained. "That's his real name."

"The demons are planning on returning." Vega announced, while the Doom Slayer was still at the bar. "They are trying to take over and absorb this realm, just as they did to Argent D'Nur."

"Then we should evacuate." Lucifer suggested. "Let them take this shithole."

"What? No!" Charlie shouted. "This is my home! I don't want to surrender it to those monsters!"

"Charlie, maybe we should get out of here…" Vaggie began to say, but was interrupted.

"Vaggie, how can you say that?" Charlie asked. "You saw what those demons can do. It makes our Hell look like paradise! And with William's help, we can actually fight back against them!"

"Ah come on, we all know that big, tall, and really pissed off over there doesn't actually care about the demons here anyway." Angel Dust shrugged, pointing over to the Doom Slayer. "He's only staying to satisfy his hard on for blowing shit up."

"This is more than just revenge." Vega told the spider demon. "This is about saving humanity, Earth, and this dimension."

"Then help us evacuate!" Lucifer implored, losing his patience. "This realm is full of murderers, rapists, and sinners! There's nothing worth saving!"

"NO!"

It took a moment for Charlie to realize that the deep bellowing was coming from the Doom Slayer himself, not Vega.

"NOOO!" The Doom Slayer raised a fist and smashed it into the bar, splitting it in two.

"Hey, you owe me a bar!" Husk shouted, while drinking cheap booze. "Ah, what the Hell, I'm too drunk to care."

The Doom Slayer ignored the cat demon, and took off his helmet, before slamming it onto the already ruined bar, destroying it further.

"We will not sacrifice this world, or Hell will gain even more power." the Doom Slayer revealed. "We made too many compromises already, and we've made too many retreats. They invaded Mars, and we fell back. They assimilated Argent D'Nur after the Betrayer led them to the Wraiths, forcing us to fall back. Never again. A line will- it must- be drawn _here!_ This far, no farther! I will not wait for them to invade the Earth, and I assure you, they will pay for what they have done to me, to my brothers… and to my family."

With the Doom Slayer's speech finished, he turned around swiftly and put his helmet back on, before walking up the stairs to his hotel room. Charlie shot everyone a saddened and pained look, before slowly following him.

* * *

The Doom Slayer kicked open the hotel room door and sat down on the bed, causing it to sag in the middle. Charlie walked in soon after, seeing him still working on something in his gauntlet.

"Hey." Charlie greeted meekly. "Sorry about what happened back there." The Doom Slayer looked up at her for a second, before going back to his work.

"Listen, I think my Dad is wrong about wanting to evacuate." Charlie continued, sitting down right next to the Slayer. "If what you said is true about the other demons wanting to assimilate this world, then they need to be stopped." Still, the Doom Slayer barely looked up.

"What are you working on?" Charlie asked, trying to look at what the Slayer was doing.

"I am instructing the Doom Slayer on how to fix the Tether system in the Praetor suit." Vega explained. "It can allow him to remotely travel to Hell, but was abused by Samuel Hayden after the Slayer's last defeat of the Spider Mastermind."

"Who's Samuel Hayden?" Charlie inquired.

"Hayden was the head of research at the UAC." Vega continued. "He used the Tether system to send the Doom Slayer here, so he could not interfere in Hayden's plans."

"Oh." Charlie said solemnly, staring at the floor for a few minutes. When she finally built up the courage, she asked, "What is Earth like?" The Doom Slayer paused.

"I have never been to Earth, nor do I have records of it." Vega revealed. "But perhaps the Doom Slayer can describe it…"

The Doom Slayer nodded, and slowly took off his helmet, revealing his scarred face and blonde hair.

"It was beautiful." William began. "There were cities, much like here, but better. There were fields, trees, plains of grass… but then Hell came to Earth."

"What happened?" Charlie asked, even though she was dreading the answer.

"Eons ago, they ravaged the world." the Doom Slayer said sadly, with his voice sounding like distant thunder. "Everything that was pure, innocent, they burned to the ground. I watched as my hometown was turned into a cesspit for the demon invasion. Humanity barely had time to evacuate, and by the time I fought them all off, the damage was done. It took ages for the humans to return and repopulate. I… I haven't even returned to Earth in so long. So much has changed since I chose to stay in Hell and got captured…" the Doom Slayer stopped, staring at the floor. A single tear fell from his face, and landed on his boot. Before she could stop herself, Charlie cupped William's face with one hand and kissed him deeply. Immediately, the Slayer kissed her back, but soon pulled away out of grief.

"Sorry." Charlie whispered, watching as the Doom Slayer got up and placed his helmet back over his head.

"The rerouting of the Tether system is complete." Vega's AI voice came through the Doom Slayer's helmet once more. "The Slayer can now teleport to and from Hell freely."

"I'm going with you." Charlie volunteered.

"No you will not." Vega told her. "Even with the Sepharim granting power unto you, you still are not in possession of a Praetor suit."

"I'll be fine." Charlie brushed it off. "I can always use my real form."

The Doom Slayer looked at her blankly, as Charlie stepped forward.

"I'm not letting you do this by yourself." Charlie told him. "You don't have to do this alone. And I won't let them take over my home… or yours."

William finally nodded, just as Vaggie entered the room.

"You guys never came downstairs, and your father was worried-"

"Tell him that William and I are going back to Hell to stop this whole thing, once and for all." Charlie declared.

"But-"

"I'm sorry Vaggie, but I'm not going to argue." Charlie told her friend. "There's too much at stake here." Vaggie slowly nodded, and watched as the Doom Slayer held out his hand to the princess of Hell.

"Do you trust him?" Vega asked.

"Yes. I do." Charlie answered, taking William's hand and gripping it tightly. The Doom Slayer tapped the side of his helmet, and a blue energy began surrounding the two. On the Doom Slayer's HUD, the Tether activation had finished charging, and they both saw a blinding white light, before being teleported out of Hazbin Hotel.


	11. Return To Argent D'Nur

**A/N: Good songs to listen here are Enter Sandman by Metallica, Dragula by Rob Zombie, and When Legends Rise by Godsmack.**

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes, finding herself and the Doom Slayer back in Hell, only in a different location this time. No longer was there a tower with red energy shooting upward, but there were now rock statues of what appeared to be knights, similar to what the Doom Slayer looked like.

"The night sentinels." Charlie realized with a gasp. "This is what became of them?"

"Correct." Vega told her, as the Doom Slayer nodded. "When Hell assimilated Argent D'Nur, most formations were left intact, albeit corrupted."

"How do we stop this from happening again?" Charlie asked, while the Slayer handed her the combat shotgun.

"I am not sure." Vega answered truthfully. "We thought the Doom Slayer stopped them by closing the Well and interrupting the flow of Argent energy, but it seems that the demons here found something else as a power source."

"Where is it located?" Charlie questioned, cranking the pump of the shotgun.

"Energy readings are picking up that the source is back at the Well."

"Then lead the way." Charlie told the Slayer, to which he nodded and took off in the direction ahead of them.

_You fools_. The demonic voice hissed. _You have brought us the means to ravage the Earth._

"What's it talking about?" Charlie asked, puzzled. However, the Doom Slayer's eyes widened, realizing exactly what the voice meant.

_The book._ The voice cackled. _We will pry it from your corpse. Kill them…_

All around them, demons materialized out of crimson energy. Imps, hell knights, barons of Hell, cacodemons, revenants, arachnotrons, and mancubus all spawned in front of the Slayer and Charlie.

The Doom Slayer and Charlie looked at each other for a couple seconds, having the same look in their eyes, and turned back to the hordes of demons, bringing up their weapons to bear.

The barons of Hell roared, and the demons charged. The Doom Slayer started by firing two slugs into the imps at the front, exploding at least five of them in a chain reaction. Charlie fired round after round into a Hell knight, until it was staggered. Seeing her chance, Charlie gripped the sides of its skull and brought her knee upward, causing the head to fly clean off in a shower of blood. The princess of Hell turned a complete one eighty, shooting a revenant in the chest and kicking it in the face, before reaching behind and ripping the power core out its back. As the revenant began flailing about, Charlie kicked it hard, sending it towards a cluster of imps, where they all exploded.

As the demons got closer, the Doom Slayer switched to his chainsaw, ripping and tearing a bloody path through the horde. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a plasma blast knocked the Doom Slayer off his feet, and he looked up to see a cacodemon floating over him. Before it could fire another blast, Charlie ran over and jumped up, grabbing the cacodemon and aiming the shotgun right at its eye, before pulling the trigger and spattering the ground with the cacodemon's carcass.

The Doom Slayer looked off to the side, seeing a floating orange red orb, and noticed it was a berserk artifact. Looking back, the Slayer saw Charlie beginning to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of imps, and making a split second decision, he dashed over to the berserk artifact and chucked it towards her.

"Charlie!"

The princess of Hell had just enough time to turn around and catch the artifact, right as it shattered into her hand and she saw red. Instantly, her teeth became larger and sharper, her eyes a bright glowing red, and her horns grew longer and darkened. For his part, the Doom Slayer stepped back in momentary surprise at the transformation.

Charlie grabbed the first imp in front of her and split his head down the middle, before putting her fist through another one's chest. As the imp roared in pain, Charlie raised her fist up, splitting the demon in half, and punched a revenant in the chest so hard, its entire body exploded. Charlie looked to the right, just in time to see a baron of Hell charging up a fireball. Without thinking, Charlie conjured up a fireball and directed it towards the baron. Unfortunately, the baron threw his fireball at the same time. The two projectiles exploded, throwing Charlie off her feet and shaking her of the effects of the berserk artifact.

With Charlie incapacitated, the baron began charging towards her, but the Doom Slayer tackled it to the ground, and began punching it repeatedly. As the baron was too stunned to react, the Slayer pulled out his rocket launcher and smashed it into the demon's open mouth, pulling the trigger and blowing the head apart. The resulting explosion also sent the Doom Slayer flying, just as Charlie got back on her feet. With no other options, she leapt into the air, catching the Doom Slayer midair and landing safely on the ground, albeit roughly.

"You alright?" Charlie asked, grinning when the Doom Slayer silently nodded.

"The Well is not much farther." Vega informed, and the two stood up and ran across the Umbral Plains, shooting down any demon that was unfortunate enough to cross their path. Eventually, after reaching an area that looked like a twisted cathedral, the two found a large hole in the ground. Upon looking inward, they both saw a massive sigil, carved with blood red energy.

"The Well." Vega revealed. "I'm picking up strong energy readings from there, but not Argent."

The Doom Slayer picked Charlie up and held her in his arms, before dropping down into the hole and crashed in the center of the sigil. Once they hit the ground, Charlie stood on her own feet and looked around, and what she saw shocked her. There, right in front of them, was Alastor the Radio demon, all bloodied and bruised. Upon further inspection, he appeared to be chained to the ground, and his eyes were a pale white, instead of their normal red hue.

"Alastor?" Charlie asked, stunned. "What happened to you?"

"The demons here… are draining my power." Alastor wheezed out. "Can't… fight them…"

A crimson bolt of Argent energy struck the Radio Demon, and he let loose an ear splitting scream. Alastor dropped to the ground, and he began to grow in size, snapping the chains that bound him. His antlers grew to full length, his teeth became pointed fangs, and he began growing to nearly the height of the chamber. In addition to the size, pounds upon pounds of muscle were added to the already powerful demon, before the transformation stopped, and what was once Alastor was now a colossal demon enslaved by Argent energy.

_He has become a titan._ The Doom Slayer realized, for once having a look of worry. He had only faced a titan once before, and it had nearly cost him his life. But now, the Doom Slayer looked to his right, seeing Charlie, and remembered that this time, he wasn't alone.

William stared at Charlie, as if silently asking what she thought the odds are. She merely responded with a smirk, and a crank of the shotgun's pump. They could take the Radio Demon.

Alastor roared, sending shockwaves throughout the Well, and brought his fist down. Thinking quickly, the Doom Slayer tackled Charlie to the side, just nearly avoiding being flattened. Before Alastor could bring his arm back up, the Slayer took out his chainsaw and tried cutting through the wrist, but the blade could barely slice through the skin, and he was thrown across the length of the well. Alastor began walking towards the Slayer, but Charlie desperately tried to distracted him with several shots from the shotgun. Though it didn't faze him, Alastor turned around and kicked Charlie, sending her careening into a wall and knocking her unconscious from the lack of armor. Alastor roared in triumph, believing he had won, but the Doom Slayer had watched the entire ordeal, and to say his was pissed off was an understatement. He was shaking with white hot fury. He had to end this now.

The Doom Slayer took out the chaingun and fired right at Alastor's back, despite knowing it would do nothing. Nevertheless, the Radio demon turned around, but the Slayer was ready. He quickly pulled out the gauss cannon and shot right at his left ankle, forcing Alastor to raise his leg to avoid the plasma beams. This was exactly what the Doom Slayer wanted, and he brought out the rocket launcher and shot at the raised foot, blowing it backwards and forcing Alastor to one knee. With the Radio Demon struggling to get back up, the BFG 9000 materialized in the Doom Slayer's hands, and he broke out in a dead sprint, jumping onto Alastor's knee. Using the knee as a stepping stone, the Doom Slayer leapt forward, using his entire body to slam into Alastor's chest and causing his colossal body to stagger backward, while the BFG began charging up. The Slayer planted the cannon dead center in Alastor's chest, and once it was fully charged, he squeezed the trigger. The next thing he saw was a bright flash of emerald, and a hole the size of a tank appeared in the middle of Alastor's body. The Radio Demon crashed to the ground, shaking the Well even further. The Doom Slayer looked around, noticing that rocks began falling. The Well was about to collapse. The Slayer was reminded of when the demons trapped him by collapsing a cave on top of him. This wasn't going to happen. Not again.

The Doom Slayer dashed over to the unconscious Charlie, and after slinging her over his shoulder, he jumped to the nearest wall and dug his fingers into the landscape, before jumping upward to the wall right next to him. The Slayer did this several times, until he was able to finally jump out of the hole, where the Well collapsed completely.

William laid Charlie to the ground and held her close, cradling her head in his giant hand.

_Please wake up._ The Doom Slayer pleaded silently. As if his prayer was heard, Charlie's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at the Slayer.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, oblivious to the events that just happened.

"Alastor is dead, and the Well collapsed on itself." Vega gave the rundown. "It's over." Charlie smiled, tears threatening to spill out, and she hugged William Blazkowicz.

_You believe this is over. It is not._ The demonic voice told the two, interrupting their embrace. _The one that summoned us served his purpose. Soon, the Earth will be ours, just as it was before._

The Doom Slayer's eyes narrowed in rage. In sudden clarity, he realized what all this was. It was nothing but a diversion, to distract him from the real threat: Hell preparing another invasion of Earth. Charlie seemed to realize this too, and her eyes began turning red.

"Vega, can you use the teleportation system to take us back to Earth?" Charlie growled.

"I can not."

"Then take us back to the hotel, and quickly!"

The Doom Slayer furiously nodded in agreement, and a blue light began enveloping the two of them.

"Tether activation, complete." Vega announced. Charlie and the Doom Slayer held each other close, as they were blinded by the Tether's light, and were teleported out of Argent D'Nur.

* * *

**A/N: This is a late note, but I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who stayed with me on this one. I truly did not expect this much traffic from the crossover, and we're almost to the end of the story. I have one more chapter to publish, which I'm planning on posting sometime between noon and one PM, Central Time. Stay tuned.**


	12. Epilogue: Hell On Earth

**A/N: The only song I'd suggest listening to for this chapter is the Unforgiven, by Metallica (the first one).**

* * *

Charlie slowly opened her eyes, looking around to see they were outside the Hazbin Hotel.

"We're back." Charlie smiled, looking up at the Doom Slayer. However, the Doom Slayer merely set her back on the ground, and immediately pulled out the book from the quantum pouch.

"We need to get to Earth." Vega announced. As he was flipping through the pages of the book, Charlie looked back at the hotel, seeing Vaggie, Angel Dust, Lucifer, and Lilith running out the front doors.

"My God, you were gone for so long." Lucifer informed Charlie. "What happened?"

"We thought… we stopped the demon invasion." Charlie panted out, clearly exhausted from the fight with Alastor. "We went back to Hell, and they transformed Alastor into a monster."

"As if he wasn't already." Vaggie muttered. Charlie ignored her, and continued speaking.

"After we killed him, we thought it was all over, but that's when their endgame was revealed." Charlie said. "It's Earth. They were just distracting William so they could invade the Earth without him interfering."

"Eh, oh well." Angel Dust shrugged. "We'll just get more guests here."

"No we won't." Charlie said determinantly. "Because William and I are going to stop them."

"You, are going with him?" Lucifer's eyes widened. "He's a demon killer!"

"And not once did I ever feel my life was in danger from him." Charlie countered. "We already have an overpopulation problem here. If the demons from that other dimension succeed in destroying Earth, it will just make the overpopulation even worse."

"Charlie are you sure about this?" Vaggie asked nervously. Charlie half smiled, and stepped towards her friend.

"Vaggie, my whole life I wanted to help demons." Charlie told her best friend. "But I never actually made a difference. Now, I can."

Vaggie smiled and nodded, knowing her friend finally found her purpose in this twisted world.

"You know I want nothing more than to see you happy."

Charlie smiled.

"I'll help you any way I can."

Charlie turned to the Doom Slayer, who stopped turning the pages, apparently settling on one in particular.

"What do we need?"

The Slayer looked up from the book, if only for a second, and Vega was the one who spoke.

"The book indicates a ritual to get to Earth…"

* * *

An hour later, half a dozen candles were lit and placed in a half circle on the floor of the hotel's lobby, with Charlie reading the incantations and doing the hand gestures from the book. Minutes later, the flame on the candles erupted, and a portal opened on the along the wall that the candles leaned against. Charlie tried to peer inside, but the portal was surrounded with fire.

"Ready?" Vega asked.

"Not yet." Charlie told the Doom Slayer, turning around to her friends and family.

"Mom, Dad, I know we had our arguments, but I will still always love you guys." Charlie walked over to Lucifer and Lilith, and the Magne family wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug.

"And we'll always love you, Charlotte." Lucifer replied. Charlie nodded, and turned Angel Dust.

"Good luck out there." Angel Dust held out his hand, and Charlie shook it.

"Thank you." Charlie replied. "Good luck in here." Angel Dust chuckled, and Charlie turned to Vaggie.

"Vaggie, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, it's okay." Vaggie told her former girlfriend, pulling her into a hug. "This is what you're meant to do, not the hotel. I'm happy for you." Charlie smiled, before walking back to the Doom Slayer.

"Oh hey." Vaggie walked up to the Doom Slayer. "If she dies out there, I'll kill you."

The Doom Slayer smirked beneath his helmet, but nevertheless nodded.

"Ready to go?" Vega asked, as the Slayer held out his hand.

"Yes." Charlie whispered, taking his hand in her own. The two turned towards the portal and walked through, where they felt themselves engulfed in an orange light.

* * *

Charlie and the Doom Slayer stepped out the portal, finding themselves in a meadow. The princess of Hell looked at the sight in front of her, and her jaw dropped in awe. There were fields of grass, with flowers blooming, and rabbits hopping in and out. In the blue sky, there was a sun that shone down on them, and it felt _good_.

"It's beautiful." Charlie whispered, closing her eyes.

"_No._"

Charlie's eyes snapped open, realizing it was William who spoke. With a sense of dread and fear, Charlie turned around, and what she saw nearly broke her. The trees and grass were on fire. The animals were ripped apart, and their entrails were scattered across the ground. In the distance, there was a city that was suffering the effects of being ransacked, with buildings on fire and destroyed, and smoke was billowing out, turning the sky black.

They were too late. The demons won. Hell had invaded Earth.

Charlie fell to her knees and began sobbing, while the Doom Slayer shook with a fury that he had never felt before. As his rage boiled over, he raised his arms and smashed them into the ground, causing the Earth to shake from his anger.

"_NOOOOO!_"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! I might or might not write a sequel to this fic. If I do, it will take some elements from both Doom Eternal and Doom 2. The Icon of Sin will definitely appear, and depending on how he shows up in Eternal, I might have him play the same role he did at the end of Doom 2.**

**Also, I'm thinking on introducing a multiverse of Hells in the next story, so expect a lot of other crossovers with different properties.**

**All in all, this has been a blast. Thanks to everyone who stayed this long, and hopefully I decide to write more. Then again, I'm planning on incorporating the plot of Eternal into this, and a lot can happen in a month.**

**Regardless of what happens, it's been fun.**


End file.
